Love Will Tear Us Apart
by Mrs.JamesLafferty
Summary: Ater season 3 finale everyone strugles wsomething.Peyton tries to deal with her feelings for Lucas.Brooke gives Lucas an ultimatium end his friendship with Peyton or end their relationship.Rachel has a dark secret.While H&N,Deb&Karen r just trying to deal
1. What You Don’t Want To Hear

**Chapter One : What You Don't Want To Hear**

Lucas sat on a bench down at the river court looking out onto the water. He didn't have a basketball or his Ipod he was just sitting there staring at the fading sun. He had his cell phone in his pocket but it was off. After about the thousandth phone call to Brooke he decided there was no use. She wouldn't answer his calls or return his messages. Lucas was in deep thought when he was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up. He lifted his head to see Haley bounding toward him with a big smile.

"Hey I called you like million times! You can't pick up the phone for your oldest and dearest friend?" She quipped

"Oh sorry it's off" He said still kinda dazed

She shrugged it off "No biggie I figured I'd find you here."

"What's up?" He asked assuming she was here to talk but kind of whishing she wasn't

"Not much I just wanted to let you that Nathan's being released from the hospital tomorrow." She beamed

That got his attention. He realized he was being selfish. Haley had been playing the waiting game with his brother who had been in the hospital for two days now and he was sitting here mopping. Hearing about Nathan was best news he'd gotten all day.

"That's great Hales! I'm really happy for you" He smiled

"Thanks. I just feel like this huge weight has been lifted ….I don't know what I'd do with out him you know?" Haley said a little misty eyed

Lucas took her hand "Hey it's all fine now"

"Yeah I know." She cleared her throat "Anyway I was thinking it would be really great if we could all meet him tomorrow when he gets out. You, me, his parents, Peyton…..ah Brooke if she can make it from where ever the hell she is." (Lucas wasn't the only one who hadn't been able to get in touch with her.)

Lucas just nodded sadly. Haley looked at her friend as if she was just noticing him for the first time. She had been too excited about her own news to realize his sunken face. She sat down next to him.

"Luke what's wrong?" She asked concerned

"Nothing" He lied

Haley looked right at him. She may have been a little slow to pick up on it, but she could tell when her friend was hurting.

"Lucas you're good at a lot of things but lying to me isn't one of them."

He had to smile at that.

"Spill" Haley urged him.

"Ughh" He groaned "It's Brooke…were fighting again."

"Surprise surprise" Haley said sarcastically

"Well this time it's really bad and she kinda left." He explained

"Wow!" Haley winced "Luke I'm sorry you should have told me."

"No it's fine." He said not sounding the least bit fine

"So what you guys are fighting over is pretty serious huh?" she asked

"I mean I guess …but its so stupid Hales." Lucas complained

"What it is?" Haley questioned him

Lucas avoided the questioned "She's insane" Lucas laughed "I mean you could forgive Nathan for being the biggest ass in the world, Nathan was able to forgive you for leaving"

Haley flinched at that one. She hated being reminded of that.

Lucas continued "I forgave her sleeping for with Chris Keller but she can never fully forgive me for something that happened ages ago...and she sure as hell can't forget it"

Haley caught on to what Lucas was saying "She's jealous of you and Peyton?"

He nodded "It's ridiculous Peyton and I are just friends"

"Luke you and Peyton could never be just friends I mean there's history there" Haley corrected

"Yeah Ancient History! I don't feel that way about her any more Hales." He assured her

There was silence for a while. The sun was slipping behind the buildings on the other side of the river. It was so still and calm but inside Haley was wrestling with something. Something she had kept to herself for a long time and now she was wondering if it was time to talk.

"Hey Lucas did you ever think…" she cut herself off

"Did I ever think what?" He wanted her to go on

"Never mind. It's nothing" Haley wished she had never opened her mouth "Really"

"Come on Hales" He knew she was holding something in

"No really Lucas …I can't." she stuttered hoping he would just drop it

"Haley I'm dying here. You're my best friend and I need your advice" Lucas begged

Haley let out a huge sigh "Oh my god I know I'm gonna regret this" she whispered.

But something pushed her onward "Ok I love Brooke and she's an amazing girl"

"Yeah she really is" Lucas said kinda dreamy

Haley went boldly forward "And I know you think you love her"

"I know I love her" Luke interrupted

"Luke do you wan to here what I have to say or not?" Haley asked half hopping the answer was no.

But it wasn't

"Sorry go on" He said

"You say all this, but then I remember last year …I remember my best friend was in love with a girl.

Lucas started to shake his head

"And he loved every little thing about her. Her perfections and her faults .He saw and understood her like nobody else did right from the start. They had and undeniable connection. And he did some crazy things for this girl; he fought hard for her, he took time and broke down her emotional walls, he took risks to be there for her and rescue her, and once and a while he even made a big mistake for her. But the bottom line is he wanted to be with this girl more than anything. He loved her! Some times he accepted that and sometimes he didn't. Some times he hid from it.

Lucas butted in "That was last year Haley.

"Luke I'd like to believe that because that would be the easiest thing for everyone. But sometimes I watch you two do something together or just talk, or laugh, or look at each other ….and for a second it's last year."

"What are you saying Hales" Lucas demanded

She decided against her better judgment to let it all fly "I'm saying that maybe it's always gonna be last year … Some times I think you're still hiding."

Lucas stepped back. His face was filled with anger "I'm not hiding from anything. I LOVE BROOKE" he yelled as he stormed off to his car

"LUCAS" Haley yelled after him

"You know what Haley… don't" He barked "I gotta go"

Haley watched his truck speed off down the road.

"Running away again." She whispered


	2. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Chapter Two: Tonight I Wanna Cry**

Peyton had her I pod speakers up to ten (which was as high as they would go). She couldn't hear anything but the music and that's how she wanted it. Her world had been completely turned upside down in the last week. She wished with everything she had she could just make or feelings for Lucas disappear into thin air. But since she knew she couldn't she was trying to drown out the world around her and just draw. She was trying her damnest to block out everything, especially the drama with her and Lucas and Brooke. But Peyton's sketch pad revealed she wasn't succeeding.

She had absent mindedly begun to sketch a heart being ripped apart by two hands …and now the heart was bleeding. Peyton looked down at her picture she wondered who the heart and hands belonged to. Was it her heart being ripped open by Lucas and Brooke? Was it Lucas's heart being pulled at by her and Brooke? Was it Brooke's heart being torn apart by her and Lucas? Or worst of all were the heart and hands both hers. Peyton knew that by letting herself love Lucas the heart that she was doing the most damage to was her own.

Peyton realized she was now deep in thought about the one thing she had really hoped to avoid tonight. She suddenly hated her drawing. She ripped the paper from the pad and balled it up in her hand. She tried to shoot for the trash can. She missed.

"Off course" Peyton said to herself

Peyton felt alone. Her situation haunted her. Some times went she was alone she would just space off thinking about it till that horrible sinking feeling in her stomach got to her. Normally she took comfort in reading but she had pretty much given up on that now. Partially because most of her books were from Lucas but also because even when she read one that wasn't she always found her self finding quotes and passages she wanted to share with him and talk about. Now she couldn't even enjoy her biggest comfort of drawing.

Peyton decided she would rather die than just sit their feeling sorry for her self. Tonight was one of those nights when you're really down where you turn the music up even louder and just dance like crazy to what ever comes on. The idea was to dance till you lose yourself or find yourself again. Peyton had a feeling she tonight loosing herself was a hell of a lot more likely but she really didn't care at this point.

She got up from the bed stretched herself out and hit the shuffle button on her I Pod. Peyton almost feel over when the song started. It was "Joey" by Concrete Blonde.

_Joey, baby - don't get crazy  
Detours. Fences... I get defensive  
I know you've heard it all before -  
so I don't say it anymore  
I just stand by and let you  
fight your secret war.  
And though I used to wonder why -  
I used to cry till I was dry.  
Still sometimes I get a strange pain  
inside  
Oh, Joey, if you're hurting so am I.  
Joey, honey - I've got the money  
All is forgiven. Listen, listen  
And if I seem to be confused  
I didn't mean to be with you.  
And when you said I scared you,  
well I guess you scared me too.  
But we got lucky once before  
And I don't wanna close the door  
And if you're somewhere out there  
passed out on the floor.  
Oh Joey, I'm not angry anymore.  
bridge  
and if I seem to be confused  
I didn't mean to be with you.  
but when you said I scared you,  
well I guess you scared me too.  
But if its love you're looking for  
well i can give a whole lot more  
And if you're somewhere out there,  
passed out on the floor._

_Oh Joey I'm not angry anymore  
_

The tears were rolling down her cheeks now and there was no holding them back. This was one of the saddest songs Peyton had ever heard but she loved it and so did Lucas. She remembered one night along time ago before things had gotten so complicated between them they had sang this song together. They were in her car belting it at the top of their lungs as though it was the happiest thing ever. That was one of Peyton's favorite memories of Lucas.

Peyton felt defeated as she fell back on her bed. This night wasn't going to get better and their was nothing she could do to change it so she pulled the cover up over her head and sobbed

She felt like a mess. She_ was _a mess. And she knew the worst part this time she couldn't run to the two people she went to when things got the worst.


	3. The Midnight Promise

Chapter Three: The Midnight Promise

Lucas was pissed! It was 1:30 in the morning, hours after his falling out with Haley but he was still heated about what she had said.

"Who the hell dose she think she is?" Lucas thought to himself. "She can't just go around making ridiculous accusations like that."

What made him the most angry is how spun up the Haley's confrontation had made him …though he kept telling himself that that didn't make it true. He had barley even let himself think about it conversation itself, just that fact that he was pissed as hell. He couldn't understand why Haley would say something like that. He loved Brooke ….didn't he? He didn't love Peyton….did he? She didn't love him….did she? Now Lucas was really mad Haley actually had him questioning the whole thing! Well she was wrong and he was going to prove it to her, to Brooke and everyone else.

He picked up his cell phone to call Brooke. He didn't even have to scroll through his phone to find her on the contacts list since she had made herself a speed dial. He let the phone ring, he didn't even expect her to pick up. She didn't. He got the voice mail.

He heard Brooke's cheery "Hey this Brooke! You know what to do! Beep."

He started "Brooke it Lucas. Listen I know I've called about a thousand times but you need to hear this. I know you're going through something right but so am I and so are Haley and Nathan and Peyton (he felt a little strange saying that name and he didn't quite no why). Just come home and we'll go through it together. I love you and when you come home I'll do anything to prove it to you. ABSOLUTELY ANTHING! What ever you want I don't care how crazy it is just come home and give me a chance! You don't even have to call just come home. I love you bye"

He hung up the phone and set it on his night stand. He reclined back on his head board. He was finally able to relax a little bit.


	4. Sympathy

**Chapter Four: Sympathy **

Peyton got up the next morning at around noon. Although she hadn't spent last night quite the way she planed she had to admit it had been kinda nice just let herself sleep and be sad for a night. But not today she decided she was going to get out and do stuff. Maybe go swing by the music store and check out that the Cure album she'd been thinking about getting or maybe even stop by Haley and Nathan's place to see how they were getting on. But first Peyton needed breakfast …

"Or lunch or what ever the hell people who get up at midday and a starving eat" She thought to herself.

So she slipped on a pair of her favorite jeans and a comfy black tank top and headed out the door. She had the keys to the car but it was a really nice day out and she decide to walk.

She walked until she made it to Karen's Café. At this point she was getting really hungry and Karen's was the best place around. She did a quick scan to make sure Lucas wasn't there. Which felt pretty lame but she was feeling so good today and didn't want to kill that vibe. Peyton sat down at the counter and up popped Deb.

"Hey Peyton it's good to see you" Deb greeted her

"Hey Mrs. Scott" she said smiling

"Oh Deb please" Deb rolled her eyes at the idea of being married to Dan

Peyton laughed "Alright Deb it is"

"Thanks. Oh and listen thanks again for staying with Haley at the hospital." Deb thanked her "I know it probably wasn't easy for you but it really meant a lot to us."

"No problem" Peyton assured her.

She thought of those days (an even nights) that she spent in the hospital. She had been the first on to the hospital and had hardly left Haley side the entire time. Everyone assumed it was hard for Peyton to be there in the hospital where her mother had died but truthfully putting all of her energy into helping Haley had let her get her mind off Lucas. In fact the hardest part of the whole thing was being there with him. He thought she was avoiding him because she was distraught about being there but in reality it was because she couldn't bear to be around him.

"How's Cooper doing" Peyton asked concerned

At that Deb faced dropped. She was quite for a moment "Let just say it's not looking so good."

"Oh god Deb I'm really sorry I asked" Peyton apologized

"Oh no please don't …these things happen."

Peyton gave a sad nod of the head

"Anyway what can I get you to eat" Deb asked changing the sad subject to something more upbeat

"Mmm I'll take a club sandwich with a fries and a coke please." Peyton ordered

"No problem. In fact it's on me." Deb insisted

"

Oh thanks I appreciate it but you really don't have to dot that." Peyton assured her

"Please Peyton it's the least I can do to help you for all your help."

Peyton realized it was important to Deb and nodded her head.

"And I'm gonna Super size it your getting to skinny" Deb laughed

"Hahaha Thanks Mrs. Scott…I mean Deb" Peyton smiled "sorry old habits die hard."

Deb winked at her a she walked in to the kitchen.

Peyton loved Deb she had always been so nice to her. She really hoped Cooper would pull through but she knew from the doctor's conversations she had over heard while at the hospital the situation was pretty bad.

Through the corner of her eye Peyton saw the door open and in walked Karen. Peyton smiled at her sweetly and waved. If there was any mom Peyton admired more than Deb it was Karen. Peyton adored her and even saw her as sort of a mother figure.

"Peyton!" Karen returned the warm smile though she looked tired

Peyton didn't want to flat out ask her if there was something wrong so tried to approach the situation differently.

"I haven't seen you around much. Are you doing alright?" Peyton asked

"Ahh I'm doing fine" Karen sighed. "I have just been dealing with some things these last couple of weeks". Karen said thinking of her recently pregnancy news.

"I completely understand." Thinking of her own drama. "By the way I'm really sorry I haven't seen you more since Keith died. I know how hard it is to lose somebody." Peyton had been feeling guilty about not spending more time with Karen for a while

"I know you do and I'm sorry for that. I could have never dealt with this at your age. We should get together sometime and talk." Karen invited

"Yeah I'd really like that." Peyton beamed

"Well I have to go chat with Deb about finances but it was really nice to see you Peyton." Karen said

"Yeah you too" Peyton agreed

Karen turned to walk away but then turned back.

"And Peyton what ever you're going through with Lucas and Brooke I know it's hard but you all will work it out in the end." Karen whispered

Peyton was stunned. It amazed her how perceptive Karen was. And how much she hopped she was right!


	5. The Sound of Settling

**Chapter Five: The Sound of Settling **

Lucas walked in the side door and into the kitchen. Lucas had been down at the river court with the guys. Even though it almost killed him he had sat on the side lines with Mouth and watch. Once and a while he would take some shots but even then the guys watched him like he might fall down and die at any given moment especially Skillz.

"Hey ma." Lucas greeted Karen who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Your note said you were at the river court." She said with a hint of accusation in her voice

"Not Playing!" He assured her

"Just checking." She smiled like mothers do when they know their orders are being followed. "I know it's hard but I'm proud for putting your health first."

"Yeah."He said as he took a chair and sat down. He hated talking about his HCM and how he couldn't play basketball anymore. He quickly changed the subject. "So how was your day?"

"It was alright. I saw Peyton today." She informed him

Another subject Lucas wanted to avoid

"I'm worried about her." Karen continued "Is she alright."

"I think so." Lucas said hoping it was the truth

"Well keep an eye on her." Karen suggested.

Lucas nodded that he would.

"I spoke to my old obstetrician Doctor Troy today." Karen told him

Lucas looked confused "Obstetrician?" he asked

She laughed at the puzzled look on her sons face "A Doctor for pregnant women."

Every time it came up Lucas still felt kind of stunned. He couldn't believe that his mother was pregnant. And worst of all she would have to raise the child alone …again.

"I made an appointment for tomorrow. I think Doctor Troy nearly feel off his seat when he realized who I was. I haven't seen him in about 17 years." Karen joked

Lucas new she was trying to make light of the horrible situation so he tried to smile.

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you Luke…" she started

But Lucas cut her off. "Mom don't worry about me." He said "All I care about is making it easy for you. I want to do what ever I can to help." And he meant that.

"Thank you." She said getting a little misty eyed. Sometimes in the middle of the night she'd get really spooked about raising the child growing inside of her but then she thought of Lucas. Seeing how amazing he had turned out was a great comfort. He was the as kind and caring of a son as any mother could hope for.

But even still parenting a child alone was going to be extremely hard and she was going to need all the help she could get. She didn't have the energy she had had at 18. She figured now was as good a time as any to let Lucas know Dan had offered his help. Though she knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Luke I wanted to let you know that Dan has offered to help me …to help us with this." Karen confessed.

Lucas felt his blood pressure rising. Dan of all people! After all Dan had done to this family! To Lucas, to Keith, to Karen! "You're going to let _Dan_ help?"

Karen nodded. She was little unsure herself. "Well he said he wasn't there last time but he wanted to be there this time. I think he wants to do right by Keith and I believe in giving people second chances."

"Dan's had plenty of chances." Lucas barked.

"Lucas please." Karen wasn't ready for an argument

It was silent in the Scott kitchen for a moment. Lucas was looking into his mothers eyes and thinking about her situation. No matter how hard she pretended not to be he knew she was scared.

"Alright" He finally said. "If Dan really wants to help and you want his help I guess I can put my personal feelings for the guy aside. But I want to help too. I get to drive you to your first appointment tomorrow." He insisted

Karen knew this was the part where she as a mother was suppose to insist that It wasn't his responsibility. But instead she just beamed "You've got it." In all honesty she knew she could really use Lucas there for support and she was so proud to have a son who cared so much.

"Did you eat?" she asked. "I can warm up some left overs if you want."

"As appealing as that sounds'." Lucas joked "the guys and I grabbed a burger before we hit the court."

"How nutritional." Karen joked back.

"I think I'm gonna go shower and read a book. I'm re-reading Catcher in the Rye if that's alright." He told her "Just knock if you need anything."

She smiled. Sometimes she felt guilty about how mature Lucas was as though he had to grow up too fast but most of the time like tonight she realized Lucas would be mature no matter what it was just who he is.

Lucas had just gotten out of the shower. When he heard a knock at his back door.

"Hold on!" He cried as he put on a shirt and a pair of shorts. He wondered who it could be at this time of night.

When he opened the door he almost fell backward in surprise. Standing in the door way as if she had never left was Brooke. He looked her up and down and put his hand out on here shoulder just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't she was really there. He opened his lips to speak but Brooke put her finger up to his mouth.

"Anything?" She asked

"Anything!" He said


	6. We Gotta Talk

**Chapter Six: We Gotta Talk**

Rachel parked her car in the Tree Hill Hospital parking lot. She had managed to get her favorite spot under a pretty willow. She had grown pretty found of that tree over the last week. The tree had a calming affect on her which she found she needed. She stepped out of the car and even though it was about 70 degrees outside she felt a familiar chill; a chill of anxiety. She felt this way every time she came to the hospital to try and see Cooper. That's why she liked the tree it helped her to get composer and calm down.

She took a looked up at the tree a final time for a little extra strength. She then locked up the car and headed for the doors. Rachel always approached the doors as if she was going into battle. She prepared herself for anything, never knowing what was waiting for her on the other side.

It was about 9:00 and the waiting room was relatively quite just a few people filling out forms hear and there. Rachel's heart kinda dropped when she saw this. She had hoped it would be busy, thinking there was a better chance that if it was a little chaotic someone may actually let her see Cooper. She had been denied permission to visit him about a dozen times now, always on the grounds that she wasn't a family member.

"A stupid technicality" Rachel thought to herself. "What difference did it make?"

But she kept coming everyday…most days twice or three times a day. Always hopping that this time would be different and they would let in. She prayed tonight was the night. She had to talk to him, even if he couldn't speak back or even really listen. She had to see him.

She took a seat in an uncomfortable waiting room chair and waited for some one to see what she needed. She grabbed a trashy gossip magazine from a chair next to her but couldn't even bring herself to read it. She just stared at it blankly. Frankly Rachel didn't give a damn what was happening with freaking Brangelina this week or what the hell Paris Hiltons last shocking stunt was. She had real life things to worry about, real problems. She set the magazine down on the floor where it belonged. She had no use for it tonight. Rachel hated to admit it but the accident had caused her to do a lot of growing up in a small period of time. She was staring to realize what was most important in life and the mall and cheerleading and even high school just weren't toping that list anymore.

Rachel starred down the hall to the room that had been hers a mere four days ago (although it felt like years.) It just seemed so unfair to her. She had walked away form the accident with a concussion and a little bruising, and after Nathan regained consciousness he was good to go with only a few stitches. But Cooper, wonderful, poor Coop was still in this cold lonely hospital fighting for his life.

Though most of the accident was a complete blur to her she could still see Cooper face. He looked at her in the split second before the car had hit the water. She could still see his terrified expression clear as day. It made her stomach turn and her throat get all tight.

A woman in a white nursing uniform and a nametag that read "JILL" interrupted her flashback. Rachel was so caught up in her own head she had to shake herself out of it. The woman looked at her funny for a moment.

"Are you alright Miss?" she inquired "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." Rachel lied.

"Can I help you with something?" the woman asked

"Yes I'd like to see Cooper… in room 216 please." She wanted to kill herself she was so distraught at this point she couldn't even remember his last name

The nurse's face got all apologetic. It was the look Rachel dreaded she knew what followed that look. And sure enough …

"I'm sorry dear visiting hours for relatives and accompanied guests are long over only immediate family members can see him now." the nurse informed her. "Are you an immediate family member" she asked Rachel.

"Not even a second cousin twice removed." Rachel thought to herself. "Damn it!"

But she had to see Cooper tonight. It was killing her not to. An internal battle began to rage inside of her. On one hand she knew she shouldn't lie especially in anything involving Cooper (She done quite enough of that all ready) but on the other hand she felt like she had put up with quite enough of this. Keeping her form seeing Cooper just because they weren't legally or blood related was ridiculous!

Rachel opened her mouth to answer not really what was going to come out but instead a voice from behind answered for her.

"No she's not." Said the voice sharply. "In fact she's of no relation."

Rachel didn't have to turn around to know the voice belonged to Deb. The nurse could sense the tension between them and decided things would be a lot safer over by her desk. She had seen enough drama in the ER and thought it best not to get involved in this one.

Rachel whipped her head around to look at Deb head on.

"Go home Rachel." Deb demanded. "You have no business being here."

"Please Deb I have to see him!" Rachel begged.

Deb was unmoved "Rachel don't you think you've already caused him enough trouble." Her voice was like ice.

Though it was a bit of a low blow Rachel knew it was some what true. She thought of how she had lied to Cooper about her age, how she had seduced him, how she had embarrassed him in front of everyone at Haley and Nathan's party, and how ultimately it was her that had gotten in him in the accident. The guilt that she felt was almost unbearable. She had to deal with it everyday. She didn't need Deb to remind her of it.

Rachel was face was getting hot as she tried to babble some defensive reply. But Deb cut her off again.

"I'm going to say this since Cooper can't; just get the hell out of here." She barked. "Leave my brother alone!" With that Deb decided the conversation was over. She turned on her heal and walked away leaving Rachel standing up near the front desk her mouth slightly open.

"Nobody understands!" Rachel wanted to scream. She knew there was only one way to make them understand.

So instead of yelling she took a deep breath and summoned all her courage. Then faking confidence she didn't feel she walked up to the nurse's desk.

Once she realized what she was about to do she began having second thoughts. She knew once she let her secret out into the world she could never get it back. Yet for some strange reason that didn't seem to matter much anymore so she pressed onward.

"Uhmm" she clear her throat and then said very loudly so Deb could hear it "Excuse me what I was going to say before I was interrupted by Mrs. Scott although I'm not blood related to Cooper" she had trouble getting the last part out and had to take a long pause "I am pregnant with his child."

The book and the purse in Deb's hands came crashing to the floor. Rachel could hardly believe her own confession. Rachel looked right at Deb and found Deb looking right back at her.

It was as if everything else in the entire hospital and perhaps the whole world just stopped. It was just the two of them silently staring at each other. There faces were so intense they were almost expressionless; neither one of them blinking or shifting their glance.


	7. No Quick Fix

**Chapter Seven: No Quick Fix**

Lucas and Brooke were still standing on opposite sides of the door just looking at each other. Lucas had thought about Brooke coming home for days and now that she was here it seemed kind of unreal.

"So do you want to come in or are we gonna just stare at each other all night?" Lucas asked in the playfully sarcastic tone they always used with each other.

"I think outside might be better" Brooke suggested in a much different voice. Even though she had come back she was still skeptical and couldn't hide her doubt.

"Alright." Lucas agreed. It didn't matter to him where they were as long as they could talk.

They sat down on the steps side by side. It was one of those really nice warm nights where the world seems kind of still. Normally Lucas could have just sat out side enjoying a night like this for hours but tonight he there was too much on his mind. He had wanted to talk to his girlfriend now. Brooke seemed a little apprehensive about what she wanted to say so Lucas decided to jump start the conversation.

"You gonna tell me where you been?" He asked still using the same voice. Apparently Brooke's skepticism hadn't fazed him.

Brooke thought about the last couple of days. How she had pretty much just thrown her bags in her car and made a beeline for California. She hadn't bothered to tell anyone where she was going. She had just needed to get out of Tree Hill as fast as she could." Driving." Brooke confessed.

"You've been driving for four days? Strait?" Lucas was in disbelieve he couldn't see Brooke doing that. Unlike Lucas she got antsy after about two hours of car travel. Road trips with her were hell.

Brooke nodded "Pretty much."

Lucas knew there was a story there. A story Brooke wanted to tell so he stayed quite for a while and waited for her to explain.

Brooke collected her thoughts. She decided to tell Lucas what had happened. "Lucas when I found out you kissed Peyton again I was hurt." She decided to leave out the part of the story where Peyton confesses her love for Lucas.

Lucas tried to interject but she wanted to get this out before he could say or deny anything.

She continued "Really, seriously, hurt. I didn't think I could forgive you this time." Her voice was getting a little unsteady and her eyes were tearing up a bit. "I was about half way to California when I got your message."

That hit Lucas like a blow right to the heart. To think she had been planning to run half way across the country with out even telling him.

"So it was my message that made you turn around?" he asked some what spitefully.

"Yeah" Brooke confirmed. "I wasn't sure if we could make us work but if you really meant what you said in that message…"

"I did" He reassured her. He put his hand on her knee.

"Let's hope so." She said quietly

"Brooke what do I have to do to prove I want to be with you?" He asked her

Brooke looked away off into the distance. She then took a deep breath almost as if she knew what she was about to ask was a little crazy.

"Ok." She started, a little breathy. "I can't live my life and be in this relationship if I'm always gonna have to be worrying about you and Peyton. I need you to prove to me that I'm the one!" she explained

Lucas wasn't quite sure where she was going with this but he could tell by the tone in her voice it was something big.

"What are you saying Brooke?" He wanted her to clarify

"I'm saying I don't want you to see Peyton anymore!" She declared

Lucas started to freak out. He could feel his heart rate rise but he kept his cool.

"What do you mean not "see" her anymore?" He wanted to know

Brooke suddenly got a lot more sure of her self. Her voice went from quiet and cautious to loud and definite. "I mean I don't want you to be friends with her, I don't want you to talk to her, I don't even want you to look at her anymore!"

Lucas thought Brooke must be kidding. "You're joking right."

Brooke shook her head and gave him a look that him know she most definitely was not.

"You're serious?" He could hardly believe what she was saying.

"As a heart attack." She said staring him right in the eye. "It's the only way I can trust you Lucas. And if you're totally devoted to me like you say it shouldn't be a problem. You should be able to live with out her."

Lucas jumped at that one "She's still one of my best friends Brooke! I can't just cut her out of my life. That's like asking me to cut out Haley." He argued

"No Lucas. You see there's a difference you didn't kiss Haley! You've never cheated on me with Haley! And besides you said _anything_!"

She was right Lucas thought. He had promised he would do anything. It was just that when he made that romantic promise he'd had no idea it would mean this. He took a deep breath and tried as heart as he could to block Peyton's face from his mind because at the moment it was all he could see.

He forced the words to come out of his mouth. "Alright." He said darkly in a bitter voice he had used since Keith's death. "If that's what you want."

"It is!" Brooke told him. "It's the only way!"

All of a sudden as if her trust had been magically restored she scooted closer to Lucas and started talking cute again. "Thanks for understanding Boyfriend!"

Lucas nooded his head still a little out of it as if his head were somewhere else. Brooke pulled his face towards her and kissed him for the first time in awhile.

Brooke broke away from their embrace. "Well I should get going. I still have my bags in the car!"

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked realizing she probably wasn't going back to Peyton's.

"Oh that's the other thing I wanted to tell you I'm moving in with Rachel. I talked to her while I was driving home."

Lucas couldn't belive his ears! Rachel, Brooke's biggest enemy! The person she had spent have of last year bitching about. " You're moving in with Rachel? Are you kidding me?"

"No." Brooke smiled "we actually get along pretty well. Pluss she's going through a lot with the accident and all and could really use a friend. I think it'll be a much better arrangement for me."

To hear Brooke call Rachel a friend was just weird! Brooke stood up and gave Lucas a kiss goodbye.

"Oh." She said "and don't worry about dealing with Peyton. I have to pick up some clothes at her place tomorrow. I'll inform her of our little arrangement."

Although Lucas nodded everything about the conversation they had just had seemed surreal. Brooke Davis was moving in with Rachel and apparently as of now he wasn't speaking to Peyton Sawyer.


	8. Bad Best Friend

**Chapter Eight: Bad Best Friend**

Peyton yawned exhausted. It was really early Sunday morning but she couldn't stand sleeping anymore. So she pulled herself out of bed and tried to stand. Peyton pulled open the blinds to get some light into her room. But there was no sun to be seen. The sky outside was dark and gray almost as if it were a reflection of her mood. Peyton sighed and pulled the blinds back down. Normally she found the rain and a little gray calming; but not today.

Peyton grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. No matter how she felt she was going to force herself to get ready for the day. Moping around was not an option. As she was reaching for the tooth paste she caught a look of her self in the mirror. She was taken aback. She hardly recognized the person staring back at her. Her complexion had gone pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. Anyone who saw her would probably guess she had the flu but Peyton knew that wasn't it.

The last few nights she'd barley slept and it was starting to take a toll on her. She would toss and turn all night. When she actually did sleep it wasn't restful in fact it was more like restless. She always dreamt of Lucas …or Brooke…or both.

Peyton had made a solemn promise to herself she would never act on her feelings for Lucas. Even though she had been forced to accept that she was still deeply in love with him she wanted him and Brooke to be happy. She hopped telling herself this would put her mind at ease and put an end to that nagging pain she felt in her heart. She wanted things to just go back to normal but so far that didn't seem to be happening.

"I can't believe I'm letting this affect me this much." Peyton thought to herself. "I can't act on these feelings and I sure as hell can't change them so I'm just going to have to learn to deal!" There was no use obsessing over something she couldn't change she told herself firmly.

"What I need is a fresh start!" Peyton decided.

When ever Peyton needed a change the first thing to go was usually her room. The artist in her loved rearranging and redoing everything. It was an outlet for her creativity; a way to just mix things up. And today it would serve as a great distraction.

She threw on her favorite old chucks (Which she continued to wear even though there was still a little bit of blood on the soul from the shooting) and went out to the garage to get some supplies. She grabbed a bunch of half used paint cans, some old brushes, and a sheet to cover everything. She was thinking it was time to paint over the black. She had enough darkness in her life she didn't really need it cluttering her walls right now.

Peyton carried the heavy load back up the steps to her room. She set everything up and then hit her CD collection. Working with out music was so not going to happen. She poured through her massive collection for about ten minuets before picking out Fisherman's Blues by the Waterboys. It was one of her favorite albums of all time and perfect for a day like to day. It was upbeat but still deep and meaningful.

She skipped to track two "We Will Not Be Lovers" (which seemed pretty relevant lately) and cranked up the volume. She let herself sink into the music and focus on the project at hand. She cracked open a can of chartreuse green she had been eyeing. The color was really intense and interesting and she thought it would look pretty awesome with her room. She swirled the paint brush around in the can until the paint was well mixed.

She looked around the room. She stared thoughtfully at her closet doors with the names of Tree Hill's most eligible bachelors divided up between herself and Brooke (though not even half of them were exactly single). The smile on her face faded away. Things had gotten so much more complicated since they had painted those doors. It made her sad to look at it and remember how everything used to be back when she and Brooke were BFF's. The last time they had been together in her room Brooke had smacked Peyton across the face her exact words being "You back stabbing two faced bitch". Peyton put her hand on her face and remembered the stinging pain. Not just the physical pain from the slap but the pain from the shock that her best friend in the whole wide world would do something like that to her. Is that how far they had come? Brooke's friendship meant the world to her (though her drama was a bit much) in fact Peyton had been honest with Brooke because of their friendship. She thought it was the right thing to do. She guessed she was wrong. She had learned that people can almost never handle what they don't want to hear.

She lifted up her brush. She tried to bring herself to paint over the doors. But her hand just sort of froze in mid air. She couldn't do it. She just stood there staring.

A voice from the doorway interrupted Peyton's thought "Looking at other potential boyfriends to steal."

Peyton turned around to see Brooke scowling at her. She didn't even care Brooke had just totally insulted her she was just glad to see her.

"Hey. You came back." Peyton smiled shyly

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not here to see you or stay I just came to pick up my stuff." She said coldly.

"What to you mean?" Peyton asked perplexed. She felt her heart speed up. "You not moving back to California are you? Cause you can't do that Brooke." She said in a insistent voice.

"First of all Peyton you have no right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Besides we all know you're just out to protect your own interest anyway. I mean that's all that really matters to you isn't it?" Brooke shot Peyton a icy look.

"Brooke" Peyton started

Brooke didn't want to her Peyton's defense. "And second of all don't you think for even one second I would leave Tree Hill because of you." She lied. "You really don't have that kind of power over me. This is as much I my town as it is yours."

"I know that!" Peyton told her

"I'm just here to get a few things I left. Unless that is you wanted to steal those two?" Brooke spat

Peyton was tired of combating Brooke's vicious little remarks. She just tried to ignore them. "Some of your stuff is in the closet." She offered with a defeated voice.

Peyton started to open the door.

"I can get it my self thanks." Brooke pushed passed her.

Peyton knew she didn't deserve this kind of abuse but she was too worn out to confront Brooke. She decided to just leave it.

"Brooke where are you even going?" Peyton asked concerned. For a second she pictured her living with a Lucas again and flinched.

"Not that it's really any of your business but I'm going to Rachel's" Brooke informed her and waited for the shocked response.

She got it "Rachel's are you serious?" Peyton laughed. It had to be joke Peyton thought… either that or a strange way to get back at me.

"What's so funny about that?" Brooke demanded. "See Rachel's a real friend I don't have to watch my back or my boyfriend when I'm with her."

Peyton wasn't even going to touch this one it was just so absurd she could hardly handle it. She was calling Rachel a girl that she had known and _hated _for a year a true friend and treating Peyton her closest companion since grade school like absolute shit.

For the sake of conversation and avoiding an awkward silence Peyton asked a risky question. "So you've seen Luke and things are ok between you guys?" She asked genuinely hopping the answer was yes.

"Unfortunately for you I have seen him and we're better than ok were great." Brooke snapped

"Brooke it's …it's really not like that I'm pulling for you and Lucas." She explained.

Brooke was about to yell something nasty but thought better of it. She decided to take advantage of the situation to inform Peyton about the new agreement between her Lucas. "Well then you'll be happy to know Lucas and I have new arrangement that will make sure you never get in the way of our relationship ever again!"

Peyton was tired of playing games "Brooke what the hell does that mean?"

"It means he knows now he has to stay the hell away from you if he wants to be with me!" Brooke said bluntly almost as if she was enjoying it.

"Brooke…" Peyton stuttered.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the emotion in Peyton's face.

"Brooke please I'm not going act on my feelings for Lucas" Peyton was pleading at this point. "You don't have to...keep him _away_ from me!"

"I'm sorry." Brooke said with as much bitterness and sarcasm as she could muster. "Do you actually have the nerve to tell me to trust you with him?" Brooke asked

Peyton was silent but there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Well if you think that after everything that's happened I would be that stupid than you're an even bigger bitch than I thought." Brooke shouted

"Brooke I can't not be friends with Lucas!" Peyton cried as the tears began to slip slowly from her eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me how you can't live with out _my_ boyfriend Peyton! He's MINE!" Brooke screamed

"I think you should go." Peyton sobbed

"I think I'm already gone" Brooke whispered.


	9. The Answer

**Chapter Nine: The Answer **

Rachel was sitting on her bead again going over what had happened in the hospital after she told Deb she was pregnant…

"_You're lying!" Deb hissed_

_Rachel shook her head. "Do you honestly think I would do that?" Rachel asked her puppy eyes filing with tears._

"_Don't play innocent with me Rachel I know what kind of lies your cable of" Deb spat referring to how Rachel had lied to Cooper about her age. "You won't stop at anything to get Cooper and sick as this is I wouldn't put it past you." Deb barked harshly. _

"_Deb I'm not lying…but I kind of wish I was." Rachel confessed_

_Deb rolled her eyes at what she was sure was just another one of Rachel's schemes. "What makes you think I would honestly believe you?" Deb asked _

_Rachel sighed as she reached in her purse and pulled out a home pregnancy test. She handed it to Deb. _

_Deb grabbed it with a bit of a shaky hand. It was positive!_

_Deb didn't know what to say. She was totally shocked …Rachel actually thought she was pregnant!_

_Deb quickly regained composure. "Rachel this doesn't necessarily mean your pregnant." She informed her "These things aren't completely accurate."_

_Rachel knew that but it felt good to hear someone else say it._

"_We need to know for sure." Deb said in a take charge voice. She wasn't going to allow Rachel to go around telling people she was pregnant by Cooper unless she was positive. Deb wanted proof! "I'll go down to the maternity wing and make you an appointment…for tonight if at all possible." Deb didn't want to waste any time._

_Rachel nodded. She had no idea why Deb suddenly wanted to help her but at this point Rachel didn't care. She was too grateful to ask questions._

Deb hadn't actually been able to get Rachel an appointment that night of course but because the Scott's were frequent visitors at the Tree Hill Hospital and because she was the wife of the _honorable_ mayor she was able to make an appointment for the very next day which was today.

Rachel was just lying there waiting for Deb to come pick her up. The whole thing still seemed so unreal. Her she was waiting to picked up to see if she was having the child of man in a coma, twice her age, who didn't even want to be with her. Thinking about it made her want to cry. She buried her face in her pillow but no matter how she tried to hide from it she couldn't ignore the fact that she was terrified.

The thought of her being a mother made her feel like she was going to throw up. But than again so did the thought of getting an abortion. Rachel flipped over and put her hand on her rock hard stomach (and it better be for what she had paid for it). She tried to feel a connection with something growing inside her. But all she felt was the sinking feeling of doubt. She was 18 years old practically a child. How in the world was she growing to raise one …perhaps alone even?

Rachel heard a car pull up in front. Deb was here. It was time to go.

The car ride over to the hospital was unbearably silent. Rachel was almost relieved when the pulled into the parking lot. Rachel was going to ask Deb to park in her favorite spot next to her special willow tree…but it was taken.

The two them walked up to the front desk of the maternity wing and singed her in. When the woman working there asked Deb relation to Rachel they both stared at each other. Rachel had no idea how to answer that.

"Just a friend" Deb replied.

After about 15 minuets of excruciating waiting the doctor called Rachel's name. Rachel was shaking. Deb put her hand on her back to steady her. Deb could tell Rachel was ridiculously nervous.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Deb didn't know why she asked but she did.

"Thank you I'd really appreciate that." Rachel didn't know why she agreed but she did.

The doctor sat them down in a nice little room with pink and blue wall paper. Rachel knew it was suppose to be calming but it just made her more nervous. Then she started to ask Rachel all kinds of questions how old she was, when her last period was, and things like that. At point she asked Rachel if she knew who the father was. That one sorta made Rachel regret bringing Deb into the room.

"I'm positive Rachel." Rachel said

Then the doctor preformed the blood test and told her to wait here for a couple of moments and she'd be back with the results.

Deb looked at Rachel. Her eyes were big and round with fear. She was staring off into space but Deb knew exactly what was one her mind.

"How could I have been so insensitive? This was me 18 years ago!" Deb thought to her self. She remembered how scared she herself had been in that moment waiting for her own results. She had felt so lost, so confused, so alone.

Suddenly with out saying anything Deb put her arm around Rachel. Now she truly hopped the results were negative; not for her brothers pride and good name but for this helpless girl. Sure Rachel had lied to Cooper and seduced him even but no body deserved this.

Make no mistake Deb adored her son and was thankful for him everyday but when she looked at Rachel and thought of her situation she knew she wasn't ready.

The doctor stepped back into the room Deb knew from the look on the doctor's face what the verdict was. But Rachel being inexperienced had no idea. The doctor put her hand on Rachel knee.

She cleared her throat "Your results are positive."


	10. Unsaid

**Chapter Ten: Unsaid**

It was Sunday afternoon the last day of the mini break Tree Hill High had been on. And what was Brooke Davis doing …shopping of course. She had picked Haley up around noon and now they were hitting up all Brooke's favorite places. Normally Haley wasn't a huge fan of shopping but after the week she had just had she felt like she deserved to indulge a little.

Haley was looking at a pair of really cute distresses jeans while Brooke was searching through the lingerie selection.

"I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow." Haley complained. "You're the school President can't you do something? Give us an extra day?" She teased.

Brooke smiled and shook her head "Sorry friend, I'm afraid that's not one of my presidential powers. Trust me other wise we had have four day school weeks and days off every time there was a sale at the mall!" Brooke joked.

Haley laughed. "Well it was worth a try!"

Brooke grinned as she picked up a really sexy, lace red bra.

"I Think I'm gonna try this one" she said giving her famous mischievous Brooke look.

"Go for it" Haley encouraged her, though she would never be caught dead in anything like it.

Brooke stepped out of the dress room a little to show Haley the fit. "What do you think?" she asked. She knew she looked great she just wanted to hear it.

"Hot!" Haley agreed.

"Think Lucas'll like it?" Brooke said with that same mischievous look.

"Ahah yeah!" Haley said. Lucas may be pretty mature and he wasn't at all superficial but he was still a teenage boy.

"Good!" Brooke beamed.

She came out and grabbed a pair of matching panties and Haley decided top try on the super cute jeans.

"So you and Lucas are good now?" Haley asked from inside her dressing room.

"Yeah now that Peyton's not a factor anymore we're fabulous." Brooke told her.

"What do you mean _not a factor anymore_?" Haley asked curiously.

"Well I decided" She started over "….Lucas and I decided it would be the best thing for our relationship if he didn't see Peyton anymore." Brooke explained.

Haley was glad she was in a dressing room so Brooke couldn't see the look on her face.

"Brooke, are you serious? That ridiculous! They're really good friends." Haley said sharply. She was her best to keep her voice from sounding too pissed. "Don't you think that's kinda wrong?"

Both girls were out of the dressing room at this point. They had too much to say to be separated by a wall.

Brooke jumped quickly into defense mode. "No it's really not Haley! I'm trying to protect my relationship." She justified. "I mean Nathan tried to keep you from seeing Chris. You couldn't stay away and look what happened."

Now Haley was really mad how dare she say that! Why the hell did everyone keep bringing that up? "Brooke that was totally different for so many reasons." _For starters I wasn't in love with or meant to be with Chris_ Haley thought to herself. "And it worked it self out because Nathan and I were mean to be together!" She almost yelled.

"Are you saying that Lucas and I aren't?" Brooke accused her.

In her head Haley thought _that's exactly what I'm saying_. But out loud she decided to be more diplomatic. She began "That's not what I'm saying Brooke. It's just that…."

"It's just that what?" Brooke hissed. "Haley please tell me after everything I have done for you you're taking my side!" Brooke looked at her fiercely.

Haley bit her lip and decided this time to keep her opinion to her self. She shook her head. "I'm not taking anyone's side Brooke. I'm friends with you and Peyton."

Brooke rolled her eyes "What ever." She tossed her head and went back into her dressing room to change. Haley did the same but in a more Haleyish way.

The girls awkwardly brought their purchases to the counter with out talking (Haley bought the jeans she had been eyeing and Brooke brought the lingerie). Then in the same awkward silence they went out to Brooke's car. Haley wished desperately she had driven there in her own car but since she hadn't Brooke was her ride. For a spilt second she considered calling Nathan to come pick her up but she thought that would just make the whole thing worse. She had no choice but to bravely step into the car.

The only noise in the car came form the stereo. It was some crappy music on a pop radio station but since all Brooke's CDs had been burned for her by Peytonshe had thrown them out. The radio was all there was (minus a secret Brittney Spears CD Brooke kept hidden under the seat). Normally music like this with so little substance made Haley gag but today she was just glad for anything to break the silence.

After a while Brooke made conversation about the jeans Haley had got and how cute they were or about going back to school tomorrow. And to be polite Haley returned the favor by asking about Brooke's new living situation at Rachel's (although secretly she thought that was insane too). They both steered clear of anything directly related to Peyton. Haley wondered if that was how it was going to be now. Would she have to pretend Peyton didn't even exist while Brooke was around? She hopped not.

Finally they pulled up to Nathan and Haley's apartment. They hugged and waved good bye but Haley knew both of them were still thinking about what had happened in the boutique. It would probably blow over by tomorrow but Haley was sure the way she felt about the whole situation wasn't going to change. How could Brooke ask Lucas to do something like that? How could Lucas agree? God he could be such an ass sometimes and when he was he reminded her of Dan.

Haley walked in the door of her apartment to find the only Scott man she could stand at the moment on the couch watching Sports Center. She threw her bags down, plopped her self in to her husband's arms, and gave a loud humph!

"Something wrong?" Nathan asked with a big smile. He always thought Haley was cute when she was mad.

"It just stupid Tree Hill!" She sighed. "What is wrong with people here?" She pouted.

"Well for one thing they elected my Dad mayor!" He joked.

Haley smiled. "But honestly?"

"What happened this time?" Nathan wanted to know.

"It's Lucas and Brooke." She told him

"Again?" He rolled his eyes

"Exactly!" She smirked "They've been having trouble lately." She went on.

Nathan nodded. Again not a surprise those two always seemed to have some issue.

"Apparently Brooke's afraid Peyton is coming between her and Luke. So now she's trying to hold up the inevitable by forbidding him from being friends with her. He's not even aloud to talk to her anymore."

"That's insane!" Nathan said straitening up a little. "And Lucas actually agreed to it?"

Haley shook her head yes.

Nathan couldn't believe. "You know" he said "I don't know why there fighting for this thing so hard." He commented. "I mean I love Lucas and Brooke's a nice girl but I think it's kinda obvious that Lucas and Peyton are supposed to be with each other." He continued "I've always known that even when I was dating her. I didn't like it but it knew it."

"That's exactly what I said." Haley told him.

Yeah… wait, wait, wait" Nathan's eyes got wide with disbelieve. "You said that to Brooke?"

"God no" She breathed "I said it to Lucas!"

Nathan wasn't sure that was much better. When it came to things like that he found it was generally better to keep your opinions to your self even if your sure your right. "Still we should probably try not to get involved." He suggested. "They'll work it out themselves." He assured her.

"I know." Haley sighed. "It just really sucks for Peyton!"

"Yeah it does." Nathan agreed. "But the best thing we can do is be her friend and try to stay out of it."

Haley knew he was right. She looked at him adoringly and thought how lucky she was to have such a smart considerate husband.

Nathan saw her looking at him in that special way and decided to take advantage of the opportunity "In fact the only relationship we have any control over is our own." He said suggestively as he kissed her.

Haley played along "Really well you know I have some time now right if you wan to ahh …work on that relationship of ours!" Haley cooed in her most seductive voice.

"I love being married!" Nathan laughed as he picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom.

Haley just giggled as they closed the door.


	11. It Tears Me Up

**Chapter Eleven: It Tears Me Up**

It was the first day back at Tree Hill High after the break. Most of the students had enjoyed an easy going, laid back vacation filled with parties and fun. But Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Rachel, Nathan, and Haley had had to experienced some slightly more complicated and stressful things. Over the last couple of days they'd been forced to deal with near death, pregnancy, love triangles, ect. Not exactly your average high school stuff. Now they were all hoping with the start of school things would settle down and maybe even go back to normal, but in reality things were just getting riled up.

Peyton pulled the comet up to the school parking lot. She was blasting McLusky's "To Hell with Good Intentions". This song was and old favorite. Back when she and Nathan dated she had played this song a lot. She would turn it on when ever she was seriously pissed off at him (which was more often than not). It was loud, and yelly, and angry. And that's exactly how Peyton felt today and if she couldn't say it her music sure as hell would. She had been feeling like this for the last couple of days.

_When Brooke had first told her about Lucas agreeing not to see her anymore she was crushed. She literally felt like someone had ripped her heart out. After Brooke had left she cried for nearly two hours strait. She didn't wail or make hardly any noise she just cried what seemed to be a never ending stream of hot and heavy tears. Expect for the death of her mother and Ellie she had never cried so hard in her entire life. After what seemed like an eternity of silent defeated sobbing Peyton felt something inside of her change. She was tired of being sad and depressed so she decided to be angry. Now she was furious as hell. _

"And why shouldn't I be?" she thought to her self. "How could Lucas agree not see me." She felt betrayed "He's knows how important he is to me and I know I'm important to him! He's one of best friends for Christ sake! If Jake would have told me I couldn't see him anymore I would have told him fuck no!" she could feel her blood pressure rising just thinking about it. "And Brooke….It doesn't even bother me that she stole Lucas from me in the first place (which she totally did she knew I was crazy about him). What bothers me is the fact that she asked for honesty which I gave her. I told her about my feelings for Luke and even reassured her I would never act on them. And did I get a "thank you Peyton for telling the truth. I know that must have been difficult (which it was)". Hell no! I got her ripping my life apart; forbidding my friendship with Luke (the only person who really gets me) and ending our own friendship of years."

The entire thing was extremely emotional for Peyton but she was determined that she would show that emotion in the form of anger. She wasn't going to let anyone know how bad she was hurting. She would rather have people say she was being the biggest bitch ever than let them see her cry or know how torn up she really was. She was building up the famous Peyton Sawyer emotional wall and this time she wasn't letting anyone in.

Brooke's tiny VW Beetle came speeding through the parking lot. She was in such a hurry she almost took out a pack of students standing near the curb, but luckily she swerved in time and missed. She was running behind schedule and didn't under any circumstances want to be late. Brooke was pissed because she had actually gotten up an hour earlier than usual to pick out a kick ass outfit and make sure she was at school on time. Unfortunately there was some unforeseen drama.

_While Brooke was finishing up her hair and doing a final makeup touch up she realized Rachel was still in bed. Brooke shook her head in mild frustration she really didn't have time for this. She had to walk out the door in like five minuets. _

"_Rachel." She yelled across the room. "Come on get your lazy ass up or you're gonna be late." She warned her. Rachel didn't stir."Rachel!" She tried again but Rachel didn't move an inch._

_Brooke was a little concerned so she put down the straightening iron and walked over to Rachel's bed. She was about to shake Rachel awake when she realized she wasn't asleep she had just pulled the covers up over head. "Rachel come you have to get up school starts in like a half hour." Brooke explained_

"_I'm not going!" Rachel said simply._

"_What to you mean you're not going?" Brooke asked puzzled_

"_I mean I'm not GOING." Rachel replied irritated._

"_Why not?" Brooke wanted to know. "Are you sick?" Brooke hoped not because if Rachel was sick chances were she would be sick. Brooke wasn't a very attractive with the flu._

"_No I just don't fell like going." Rachel stated firmly._

_Brooke tried to reason with her "I mean I know we're seniors Rachel but you can't just not go cause you don't feel like it." _

"_Actually I can!" Rachel snapped_

_Brooke knew there was obviously something wrong with Rachel. She looked down at her watch; unfortunately she didn't have time to find out what it was. Brooke shook her head. "O.k. I guess. But listen I really have to run call me if you need anything and um I'll call you at lunch."_

"_You don't need to do that. Don't worry about be I'm fine!" Rachel told her_

_Brooke knew she was lying. "I'm not worried about you" she said. She didn't want to make Rachel upset. "But I'm still gonna call." Brooke smiled._

_Rachel rolled her eyes "What ever." But secretly it was nice to know she had someone who cared._

Brooke still had no idea what the whole thing was about but she wanted to find out… and soon. She could it was something big and was worried about her friend. But right now she had to focus on other things; her own troubles and at the moment finding a place to park. Brooke franticly circled around looking for a parking space. The only one she could see was right next to Peyton's comet and there wasn't a chance in hell she was parking there. Finally she found a place near the front entrance (which was perfect because she was wearing the cutest pair of Manolo Blahnik heels and there was no way she was wearing these babies out by walking). She spotted Lucas waiting by the doors. She looked down at her shoes but decided Lucas was worth the risk so she speed walked up to him.

"Hey boyfriend!" She beamed. "Waiting for me?"

"You" He smiled "…and Skillz." He admitted. "I want to talk to him about getting him my old spot on the team."

It still mad Brooke sad thinking about how Lucas wasn't going to be able to play basketball anymore. But even more so it made her pissed every time she was reminded he had known about his HCM and hid it from her. But she knew there was way too much going on between them right now to even mention that old fight. She just smiled. "Well that's nice of you babe but I'm pretty sure I already saw Skillz walk in with Bevin."

Lucas snapped his fingers "Damn! Oh alright I guess I'll talk to him later than." Lucas figured.

Brooke nodded. "So how was the rest of your weekend? I tried to call you yesterday. No answer." She said with a hint of edge in her voice.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I was helping my mom all day. We went shopping for baby stuff and made an appointment for her to find out the sex of the baby." Lucas explained

As far as excuses go that one pretty damn good Brooke thought. She still couldn't believe Karen was actually PREGNANT. It seemed really weird to her but she was proud of how Luke was handling it and how much he was helping. "That's so exciting." Brooke gushed. "Let me know as soon ad you find out. I think Clothes Over Bros needs to do a baby line!"

Lucas laughed at that. Brooke was glad to see him smile he had been so Broody all weekend. She put her arm around him as they walked into school.

Peyton had made her way to her locker and found Nathan and Haley at there own lockers right next to hers.

Haley smiled a sort of sad smile. "Hey Peyton. How are you doing?" She asked as she placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder. She even gave a sympathetic head tilt.

Nathan was concerned too. "Yeah how's it going?" He asked in a some what apologetic voice.

Peyton had to grin. She loved them both she really did but they weren't exactly masters of subtlety. "So I guess you two heard about Brooke and Lucas's little deal?" She remarked in a sarcastic voice.

They nodded. "Pretty f-upped huh?" Peyton asked

They nodded again. "It's really stupid Peyton." Haley insisted

"It's beyond stupid." Nathan added. They both quickly remember their agreement to stay out of it. They now realized how hard that was going to be.

"Anyway." Haley decided to just get to the pint and drop the subject. "We just wanted to let you know we're here for you." She assured her. Nathan smiled and bobbed his head in agreement.

Peyton smiled "Thanks you guys." It felt good to know she had people that supported her and even if the wouldn't say it (and she wouldn't have wanted them to) she knew they were on her side.

The three of them stood there chatting pleasantly about other things for a few minuets then everything got tense as Brooke and Lucas started to make their way towards them. Peyton had totally forgotten Lucas's locker was right next to hers.

"Great!" She said to her self "Just great!"

Peyton was blocked by Haley and Nathan so Brooke and Luke didn't see her but she saw them. As they got closure Peyton could feel her stomach flip.

"Listen guys" she said to Nathan and Haley. "I gotta go." She knew she was being completely transparent but she didn't care. She had no idea what was going to happen if she had to stand by while Brooke and Lucas ignored her and she didn't want to find out. She just needed to get away.

"Peyton" Haley started with a pleading voice. She thought this was ridiculous Peyton had been there talking to them first why should she have to go?

Peyton cut her off. "No really it's alright." She said though her face clearly revealed it was not. "I'll catch you two later." She smiled and turned.

Brooke and Lucas saw Peyton break away from Nathan and Haley and dart off down the hall.

"Good." Brooke thought "It looks like she finally got it through that fake blonde head of hers."

Out of instinct Lucas was about to call for Peyton to come back but then he realized he was the reason she was walking away. That hit him really hard like a punch square in the face. All he could do was watch the tiny blonde head disappear down the crowded hall.

Peyton's fought her way down the hallway. Her head was spinning. She was trying so hard to be angry but it just wasn't in her. The incident that had just occurred made her realize she could tell her self what ever she wanted but the truth was she wasn't mad she was just sad. I mean yeah she felt like it was unfair and that she was being treated like shit but she didn't feel like yelling or stroming off and hitting someone she just felt like crying. And how could she not? The two people she never thought would leave her had abandoned her just like everyone else.


	12. Walk With You

**Chapter Twelve: Walk With You**

It was the last period before lunch and Brooke was in Pre Calc; her least favorite class. Who really needed freaking Pre Clac anyway or all math for that matter? When the hell was she ever going to need to know finding distance and midpoint in real life? Unless that distance was the mall and the midpoint was Brooke she really didn't give a damn. The teacher was just dragging on and on about something she called asymptotes...Brooke called it boring. She could barley keep her eyes open! She needed a distraction so picked up her cell and began scrolling through her contacts, looking for someone to text and save her from boredom. She looked at Peyton's name (it had a star in front to make it come first).

"I won't be needing that one anymore" She sighed to herself as she hit the erase button.

She kept scrolling almost to the end of the list till she came to Rachel's number. That reminded her she hadn't heard from her all day. Brooke had expected her to come school late but she most not have shown, because she was suppose to be in this class (that's why Brooke was especially bored today. She normally had Rachel to chat with). She really hoped Rachel was ok she had acted so strange this morning. Brooke really wanted to help her out so she decided she would run some comfort food over to her during lunch. She had a feeling Rachel could use something good to eat not to mention the company (when Brooke was feeling shitty the last thing she wanted was to be was alone). She had made lunch plans with Lucas but she felt like this was the least she could do after all Rachel had done for her. Besides Lucas would understand he was always nice about that kind of stuff.

Brooke sprung up from her seat the second the bell rang. She had been packed and ready to go for the last half hour. She picked up and she ran to the door like a bat out of hell. Lucas was waiting outside of the class for her.

Brooke laughed "You're so obedient!" she teased

Lucas nodded. "I want to be with you." He said simply.

Brooke smiled. "Listen babe I know we were going to eat lunch together but Rachel is…" She paused. She wasn't quite sure how to describe how Rachel was or what was going on with her, because in all honestly she had no idea what was up. "Well, she's not feeling to well." Brooke decided to go with (she knew that much was true). "I was thinking it would be nice if I dropped some food off for her you know since she's doing me such a huge favor."

"Ok, that's cool." Lucas said in the cool Lucas tone. "Let me walk you out to your car."

Brooke happily agreed. "But I have to leave right now so I can make it back on time."

The two of them walked (actually at the pace Brooke was moving at it was more like power walked) through the halls hand in hand, out to the parking lot. Brooke leaned up against her car and kissed Lucas goodbye.

"Thanks for understanding." She smiled.

"No problem." Lucas assured her. "I'll be fine. I'm just gonna sit down and read for a little while."

Brooke giggled "You're such a loser!" She joked.

Lucas grinned "Yeah who ever thought Brooke Davis would be dating a book worm!"

Brooke craned her neck up a little and kissed him. Reluctantly she broke away "Ughh I have to go." She complained. "But have fun and be good." She said. Then she hopped in the car and turned the key.

Lucas kinda resented the last part of her goodbye but it didn't bother him that much he was used to remarks like that. He just called out "Drive safe pretty girl!" and waved as she drove away. He watched her car till she was out of the parking lot then he headed back toward the school.

He tossed his book bag down on his favorite bench. It was a really nice day. The sky was blue and the temperature was great not to hot not to cold. It was perfect weather to sit outside and read a good book. Today he was finishing up Cather in the Rye. It was a classic. It's the story of Holden Caulfield, a sixteen year old that has been so badly jaded and become so cynical he thinks the entire world around him is phony and fake. He yearns for deep and meaningful relationships, but because he is so painfully insecure he always just ends up avoiding or sabotaging them. At then end of the novel Holden gose crazy and ends up in a mental istituion. It was a some what tragic story but a classic none the less. And more important in Luke's mind it had also been one of Keith's favorite books. He was the one who had first given the novel to Lucas and now it was one of his favorites as well. He pulled out the book and skimmed through it. He could still see the marks where he had dog eared pages he wanted to discuss with Keith. It made him kind of wistful but in a happy way. Reading the book always reminded Lucas of Keith especially now that he was gone. Lucas was almost to the end of the story but he decided he rather finish it somewhere more private, somewhere where he could be alone to think about Keith.

Lucas slid the book back into his bag and looked up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Peyton. She was talking to a couple of her friends and laughing. There eyes met for a brief moment but she quickly turned her head. Lucas felt horrible. He knew he had made his decision to avoid her for a good reason but that didn't make him feel any less guilty. He and Peyton were friends (or they had been) she deserved to hear his explanation. He kept right on watching her. He could tell she was trying really hard to look engaged and keep her eyes from drifting over toward him. He really wanted to go talk to her. He thought about it over and over in his mind for a minuet before he decided Brooke would understand if he talked to her one last time, just to explain why he had to do this.

Her friends started to walk away. Lucas figured this was a perfect opportunity so he took it. With out making eye contact he got up and started walking in her direction. Peyton didn't see him (or at least she pretended not to) so she picked up her bag and headed into the school.

He darted in after her. Once he got in range of her he called out "Peyton." But she kept right on walking. She was obviously choosing to ignore him.

He ran to catch up with her. "Come on Peyt." He reasoned "Will you just let me talk to you."

She shot him the harshest look she could. "Sorry Lucas but it's my understanding that we're not allowed to talk." She spat. Her voice filled with unmistakable bitterness. "And I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your precious girlfriend." She added sarcastically.

"Peyton, please!" He pleaded. "You have to listen to me even if it's just for a second. You owe me that." He said as he put his hand on her arm.

His statement made the whole being angry thing a lot easier. It took everything Peyton had to keep herself from bitch slapping him. How dare he say something like that! She fired back. "Actually Lucas I don't owe you a damn thing!" then she added "And you can get her hand off me…I only let my friends touch me!"

Lucas was taken a back. He really had no idea what to say, which was rare for him. Peyton quickly pulled away and continued making her way through the hall. She was getting farther ahead of him and there were now a few people in between them.

Lucas yelled her name one last time. But when it came out of his mouth it was quiet and beaten. He wasn't even sure she heard it.

But she did. With out even turning her head around she answered back. "Just leave it Luke!"


	13. Things I Don’t Understand

**Chapter Thirteen: Things I Don't Understand**

Lucas turned around and walked back outside. His head was hung and his cheeks were slightly flushed, but not in embarrassment. He probably should have been embarrassed considering that a whole mess of people had just seen him get totally shut down by Peyton but he was too upset to care. He was overwhelmed and his head was spinning…everything was so complicated these days he could hardly stand it. Lately he found himself wishing he could go back to a simpler time before all the Brooke and Peyton drama, before he even really knew them, to a time when it was just him and his best friend against the world. As he looked over toward the outdoor lunch tables he spotted that best friend. Granted she looked a little different now than she had back then and today he wasn't exactly the only man in her life (she had Nathan at her side). But other than that she was the same old Haley. And Haley James was one person who would never change for him. No matter how much the world around them or even there own lives changed they would always be there for each other. They would always be best friends. Lucas felt really guilty that he and Haley hadn't spoken much since there little falling out down by the River Court. He knew the whole thing was really stupid. She was his go to girl and he desperately needed her right now. He wanted to go talk to her so he strolled over to Haley and Nathan's table.

Haley smiled up at Lucas. The look in his greenish blue eyes said it all; he was sorry. And so was she. Even though the whole Brooke/Peyton situation was kind of crazy and they hadn't talked much recently Haley loved. And the fact that they had gotten into a little bit of a spat last week was no excuse for them avoiding each other. She knew they would work things out like they always did. They were best buds and she couldn't help but smile when he was around.

Lucas smiled back. He was glad that she was giving him the "I may not agree with you and I may even be a little ticked off at you, but we're cool" vibe. He took a seat next to her and hugged her, then off course gave Nathan their typical knuckle pound.

"What's up?" Haley asked praying the answer had nothing to do with Peyton or Brooke. But she knew it would.

It did. "Oh not much." Lucas heaved a heavy sigh. "I just made a complete ass of myself trying to get Peyton to talk to me… but needless to say she wouldn't. And now Brooke will probably find out and most likely kill me." He said sarcastically as if it were nothing.

Nathan almost had to laugh. He was so glad he wasn't Lucas right now. He couldn't stand being in trouble with one woman let alone two. He shook his head and offered his sympathies. "That sucks dude!"

Haley put her hand up. This was leading to a conversation she didn't want to be part of. "Can we not talk about your and Brooke's wacky little agreement right now…I'm trying to eat." She was said it in a joking tone but Luke could tell she was somewhat serious.

"Look Hales you don't understand" He protested. "I'm trying to save my relationship with Brooke and this is what she thinks we need. What else am I going to do?" He shrugged.

Haley could think of million things. There were so many better ways to handle the situation. But this time she opted for avoiding confrontation. She didn't want another messy fight between her and Lucas. Neither one of them needed that right now. "No I get it Lucas. I really do! Don't get me wrong it's really …." She paused and chose her words carefully. "_Nice_ you're trying to make things work with Brooke. It's just that this whole thing really stinks for Peyton."

"Not to mention for us since we're stuck in the middle!" Nathan grumbled.

Haley nodded and pointed at her husband. "That to" Haley teased.

"Ughhh" Lucas groaned as he threw his head down on the table. "I know…I'm sorry." He lifted his head and shrugged again, though this time it was more apologetic.

There was along and awkward and uncomfortable silence at the round lunch table. Nathan hated these moments so he was the first to break it. "So basketball…"He said

It was the most obvious attempt at a subject change possible. Lucas and Haley laughed at loud.

"Nice one man!" Lucas laughed

"Hey at least I broke the silence" He smiled.

Meanwhile across town Brooke was just pulling up at Rachel's house. She was carrying a big huge bag of "comfort food" aka North Carolina style barbeque with all the fixing. The bag was pilled high with pulled pork, barbequed chicken, fries, macaroni and rolls. It was a complete guilty pleasure Brooke rarely indulged in. But when she did it was heavenly and always made her feel better. There was hardly anything it couldn't fix and Brooke highly doubted Rachel's problem was any different. The smell of the pulled pork and greasy fires was starting to get the better of Brooke so she hurried up the walk. It took a tremendous amount of self restraint to keep from digging in.

"Rachel's the one who needs a pick me up, not me!" She kept telling herself. Still she rang the door bell as fast as she could and hit it about a thousand times hoping Rachel would hurry the hell up. Finally Rachel answered the door. She didn't look so red hot.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with a slight prick of anxiety in her voice.

"I told you I was dropping by to check up on you during lunch" Brooke enlightened her.

"Actually you said you were going to call dumbass! There's a difference" Rachel joked fiercely.

"What ever" Brooke brushed away the technicality with a wave of the hand. "Any way please retract claws and lay off the bitchy pills, because I have exactly what you need mopey!"

"And what's that?" Rachel asked skeptically. She was thinking there was no way Brooke had the slightest idea of what she needed right now. Heck she didn't even know what she needed!

Brooke pulled the brown paper bag from out behind her back. "Joe's Carolina Style Barbeque, the best barbeque in all 50 states." Brooke proudly recited the motto.

Rachel cringed. "Oh god, are you serious!" she whined. "I haven't had that stuff sine I was like ten!"

"Ha" Brooke pretended to laugh. "Don't lie to me Rachel; I've seen pictures of taken of you two years ago!" She quipped.

Rachel knew she been caught. "Ok so maybe I have it a bit more recently" she confessed. "…which is why I know I can't touch that stuff." She was trying to be firm but she could feel her mouth watering.

"Oh come on, live a little!" Brooke urged her. "It'll cheer you up!"

Rachel thought for a second. She knew it really didn't make a difference what she ate now, considering in a few months she would probably be as big as a house. "Well…it does smell pretty good!" she admitted.

"I believe _amazing_ is the word" Brooke corrected with a smile. "And besides even if it does make you fat you can always just spring for another tummy tucked!" Brooke said slyly.

"Ha-ha very funny!" Rachel responded dryly seeming less than amused. She popped the top off the deliciously smelling chicken. She took a big whiff and inhaled the sent as deeply as she could. Then a strange and unexpected thing happened. Rachel felt her stomach flop. She put one hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth as she ran to the nearest bathroom as quickly as she could. She slammed the door shut and threw up.

When Rachel finally came out the look on Brooke face was half disgusted half amused. She knew Rachel was totally embarrassed so she tried to make light of it "God!" Brooke said. "I guess you really were sick!"

"Yeah!" Rachel frowned. "I think I am." But she wasn't looking at Brooke she was just kind of staring blankly off into space.

Seeing this made Brooke even more concerned. "Why don't I go upstairs and get you some Pepto-Bismol" she offered.

Rachel shook her head.

Brooke insisted "I know it taste nasty but I really think …"

Rachel stopped her. "No, no that's not it. It's just I don't think that it's gonna help."

Brooke looked at her funny. "What?" She questioned "Why not?"

Rachel sighed "It's just not." She repeated. "It's just not!"


	14. Empty In Between

**Chapter Fourteen: Empty In Between**

Peyton barged in the door to her house, threw her book bag down and thundered up the stairs. She then slammed her bedroom door shut as loud and as hard as she could. It shook the entire house but nobody responded. The entire house was quite. There wasn't anyone there to ask her what was wrong or to ask how bad her day had been. Realizing that no one was around to hear her made her even more enraged. She screamed into the silence. Peyton was angry, and it was unquestionably the worst type of anger because not only was she bitter but she was all alone.

She jumped on her bed and flopped her head down on her pillow. She stared blankly up at her wall. She saw Jake's face smiling down at her from her drawing. Peyton had been really happy with this sketch. She felt like she had really captured Jake well; especially his warm kind eyes. She closed her own eyes and tried to picture his face the last time she had seen him. When ever she thought about Jake (which was pretty regularly) she missed him. At one point in her life she had been absolutely crazy about Jake and it was so hard for her not to see him anymore. When someone has been such a huge part of your life, to not be able to be with that someone and talk to them on a day to day basis is torturous.

"Well, apparently not for Lucas." Thought Peyton. "He seems to have absolutely no problem with it." She speculated bitterly. She quickly pushed Lucas from her mind.

Peyton gripped the bed tightly. She just couldn't shake this feeling that her life was spinning…no, actually spiraling was a better word to describe it…spiraling out of control! Her life was completely crazy right now; everything was complicated and nothing made sense. Peyton missed the security she had experienced with Jake. That was not to say that things had been easy when they were together. All the Nicki drama had no doubt made things complicated. But she had always felt a certain sense of safety with Jake. Even when things had gotten really hard they had been there for each other. They had been each other's rocks…a sense of stability. Peyton felt like she would do anything to have that in her life right now.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at it intently. She kept flipping it up and then closing it again. She was trying to make a decision. Could she call him? Should she call him? She wanted so badly to call Jake and here his voice. She felt like just talking to him would make everything all better, as though just hearing his voice could solve all of her problems.

The fact that she wanted to speak with him so bad got Peyton thinking. Maybe she did love Jake? There were plenty of reasons why she should. Jake and her had been so good together. Nothing was too personal to talk about between them no matter how unpleasant and Peyton liked that. They shared countless amazing memories (quite a few of which took place in Peyton's bedroom). And most of all she loved little Jenny like her own daughter. Really when she thought about it it made sense for her to love him.

Peyton was getting really exited. She picked up her cell again and started scrolling till she found Jakes name. "I'm gonna call him!" she decided giddily.

But before she could make the call her conscious caught up with her. She knew it wasn't fair for her to call Jake. It wasn't fair to him, or Jenny, or to even her. She knew it made perfect _sense_ for her to love Jake. And she wished she did with all her heart. She knew it made absolutely no sense for her to love Lucas. And she wished with all her heart she didn't. But no matter how much her how little sense it made there was no getting around it. That was how she felt and she couldn't ignore that. The heart wants what it wants.

"Ughh the heart sucks!" Peyton groaned spitefully.


	15. This is Our Time

**Chapter Fifteen: This is Our Time **

Nathan and Haley walked into their apartment, totally exhausted. Nathan set his gym bag and basketball down right next to Haley's bag and pom poms. They had just finished practice and they were both completely worn out, not to mention sweaty and gross. They were too tired to speak much so they communicated in broken sentences.

"Shower?" Haley asked gesturing toward the bathroom

"Shower!" Nathan nodded

"Me too!" She smiled

Nathan gave a tired but genuine laugh. "I have no problem with that!" He said with his sexy puppy dog face. Nathan hadn't really been a big fan of showers till he met Haley but now it was one of the high lights of his day! He'd choose bath time over Sports Center any day!

So they both jumped into together like they often did. Haley set the water almost as hot as it would go. She was wanted to wash away the long day. They spent nearly a half and hour in there and probably would have stayed longer if the hot water would have lasted. It was nice in the shower. It was very soothing after along hard day; just the two of them with out a care in the world. But finally they reluctantly pulled themselves out and stepped back into the real world.

"Ughh" Haley groaned as she was towel drying her hair. "How long has this day felt? It's been dragging on forever!"

"I know" Nathan agreed. "This morning seems more like 12 days ago than 12 hours ago!"

Once Haley finished drying her hair and Nathan had thrown on a shirt the made their way to the living and collapsed onto the couch together.

"Hey speaking of this morning, that whole scene with Brooke and Lucas and Peyton was really awkward!" Nathan reminded her. "Think will have to deal with that shit every day?" He asked

Haley threw her hands up in mild exasperation "God I hope not!" Haley really couldn't stand it!

"Did you ever get in touch with Peyton this afternoon?" Nathan wanted to know.

Peyton had taken off around lunch time and never came back. When she didn't show up a cheer practice Haley had tried to call her.

Haley shook her head and frowned. "Nope, I called her like a billion times on the cell and on the home phone but she never picked up. It just went straight to the answering machine." Haley sighed "I really hope she's o.k."

Nathan reassured his concerned looking wife." I mean it's Peyton so I'm sure she's fine. She's a real fighter you know" Then he paused. "But still this whole thing has to really suck for her." For a split second Nathan remembered how he felt when Haley had left with Chris Keller. He knew what it felt like to think the one you love has chosen someone else. Only lucky for him Haley hadn't actually chosen Chris.

"Yeah I know that." Haley said. She paused. "I'm just so tired of all this Brucas and Leyton drama!" She complained.

Nathan's face broke into a wide grin. "Excuse me what did you just say? Brucas and Leyton???" He asked.

"Yeah." Haley smiled. "Brucas…Brooke and Lucas. Leyton…Lucas and Peyton." She explained to her bewildered husband.

Nathan laughed out loud. "So what does that make us…Hathan?!?" He joked

"Hmm' Haley thought it over. "I guess that works but I actually think Naley sounds better!" She giggled.

Nathan thought that this was absolutely hysterical. His wife had made up pet names for the couples and potential couples of Tree Hill. "You're a dork Haley James Scott," He teased. "But I love you!"

Haley playfully threw one of the couch pillows at him.

"You know what?" Nathan asked with a suggestive smirk.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I think I feel a Naley make out session coming on right now!" He joked

"Trust me when I say I would _LOVE_ to do that right now…but I have to get diner started." Haley sulked.

"Oh diner can wait!" Nathan said pulling her back down onto the couch.

Haley was all to ready to give in. "Oh I was hopping you would say that" She said in between kisses. "I much prefer this to cooking!"

Nathan laughed. "Glad to her it!" He said as she slid into his arms.

That night their phone continued to ring off the hook with about a million calls from reporters still trying to get the scoop on the accident. But Nathan and Haley just ignored it. They didn't want to hear it. They didn't want to be interrupted. They didn't want to have to think about anything other than each other. It was their night. Tonight was Naley time!


	16. I Can’t Do That Anymore

**Chapter Sixteen: I Can't Do That Anymore**

It was early in the morning in Lucas and Peyton's first period AP World class. They sat right next to each other so they were both doing their best to avoid eye contact. They both stared with their eyes fixed on the front of the room as their history teacher Mr. Shilling. He was hopelessly trying to get the class excited about their upcoming history projects. Mr. Shilling was generally a really amazing teacher but at 7:45 in the morning enthusiasm just wasn't something that was gonna happen.

"O.k. people here's the deal I'm going to assign each one of you a famous political figure and a partner. Then the two of you will complete the project on that figure together following the format we discussed in class yesterday." He explained "Now I've tried my best to pick interesting figures so try to have fun with this assignment guys." He was such your cliché young teacher. He was so passionate and energetic he really wanted to make a difference.

"Now for the fun part of my job…partner assignments." Mr. Shilling chuckled at all the heads that suddenly popped up. "Alrighty lets see here. First we have Bevin and Tim. Your political figure is Princess Anastasia of Russia." Mr. Shilling assigned.

Tim looked desperately at Bevin with a blank stare "Do you even know who the hell that is?" He whispered.

Bevin smiled confidently. "Duh" she said "I own "Anastasia" the movie?"

Tim gave a sigh of relive "Great!" he said. But then he thought about it for a second. "Wait I've definitely seen that movie and there's like the talking bat and magic. Is all of that stuff actually true?"

"Oh yeah totally." Bevin reassured them. "They couldn't put it in the movie if it wasn't!"

Mr. Shilling shook his head in disbelieve. "Bevin and Tim I would advise you not to base your project on an animated children's movie!"

"Oh of course not Mr. Shilling." Bevin smiled sweetly. She winked at Tim and whispered in low voice "He just doesn't want us to take the easy way out!"

Tim nodded. "Oh right I got it!" he winked back.

All of a sudden Mr. Shilling was really wishing he hadn't put those two together. He was also wondering how the two of them had wound up in an AP class. "Next up is..." He flipped through his list. "Lucas and Peyton."

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other in shock for a fleeting moment before averting their eyes. But both of their eyes stayed wide as quarters. What were the odds out of all the people in the class they got assigned to each other?

"And you two will be covering King Henry VIII and his six wives." Mr. Shilling continued.

Peyton had to put a stop to this. Under no circumstances were she and Lucas working together. Her hand shot up.

"Yes Peyton." Mr. Shilling called on her.

"Sorry but I have a really big problem working with…" She stopped herself from saying his name. She couldn't just announce in front of the whole class that there was no way and hell she would have Lucas for a partner. She was really pissed off at him but that would've just been mean and uncalled for. She had more class than that. "I have a problem with ah …Henry VIII."

Mr. Shilling could sense something was up. He wasn't buying it. "But Peyton you do realize that last week you cam to me and begged me to get assigned to this topic. I believe your exact words were that you found Henry VIII completely fascinating?" He questioned her.

Peyton could feel her anger begin to rise inside of her because it was true she really had wanted that topic but now because of stupid Lucas she would have to give this up too! She turned her head to toward Lucas a little. He kind of hoped she would reconsider and just let them work together. If they were partners for this assignment it would be an excuse to talk and he could finally justify himself to her.

Lucas looked at her and mouthed out the words "Peyton come on!"

But she didn't change her mind she just gave Lucas a look that could kill; a look as cold as ice. "Yeah see I did want to do my project on him but see that was before I learned what a complete and utter jerk Henry was!" Peyton said cuttingly looking directly at Lucas.

Lucas wasn't stupid he knew she was referring to him and that hurt. The hopeful look that had been on his face was quickly replaced by a moody scowl.

Mr. Shilling surprisingly allowed it. "O.k. Peyton since you're so strongly against King Henry you and Haley can work on Joan of Arc together." Normally his decisions were final but he could tell Peyton had other reasons why she couldn't this…reasons she wasn't planning on sharing with the class, so he decided to leave it alone and not make too big a deal of it.

"And um Lucas Mouth will be your new partner." Mr. Shilling told him. Lucas nodded but he didn't say anything.


	17. I'll Be The One

**Chapter Sixteen: I'll Be The One**

Lucas came up to Mouth's locker after school.

"Hey sup partner?" He asked with a smile.

Mouth was happy to see that Lucas was more enthusiastic about them being partners than he was this earlier morning.

"So your o.k. with working with me?" Mouth joked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah totally! I was just a little..." Lucas paused while he tried to decide how to explain how he had felt this morning, with out saying something he wasn't supposed to. "Well, I was kinda out of it. I didn't get much sleep last night." That part was actually true Lucas hadn't been sleeping to well lately. "Oh and plus I know nothing about King Henry VIII." He told Mouth.

"Yeah, other than the fact that he was fat, had like a billion wives, and invented divorce, neither do I." Mouth admitted. "Which is why we should really get started on that report soon."

Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Actually I was thinking of heading over to the library right now. You want to come with?" Mouth asked. He knew he didn't have to worry about sounding geeky in front of Lucas. Lucas loved the library just as much as Mouth did. When they were kids they would go there together. Mouth would spend the whole time on the computer and Lucas would pour through books.

"I'd really love to man but I have to take my mom to a doctor's appointment." Lucas explained

Mouth knew he wasn't being blown off. He knew how important being there for Karen was for Luke.

"Is it ok if I take a rain check and just start researching when I get home?" Lucas asked.

Mouth respected Lucas so much for everything he was trying to do. "Sure thing…but if you don't mind I'm gonna get going I have a feeling this project is gonna take a lot of work." Even though Mouth had been trying to have more of a social life this year, grades were still important to him and going to MIT was still his goal.

"Yeah, sure go on. We'll meet up at lunch tomorrow and compare notes." Lucas suggested with a waved good bye.

"Alright." Mouth shouted back as he closed up his locker.

Mouth walked down the street from the school to the Tree Hill Public Library. It was much bigger and had way more research tools than Tree Hill High's Library. Plus after the "Jimmy incident" Mouth didn't really like to go into the school library, it made him feel guilty. The truth was that sometimes Mouth couldn't help but feel some what responsible for what had happened. He knew he was being really hard on himself but sometimes he thought if only he would have been a better friend to Jimmy and stuck with him the tragedy could have been avoided. All of it; Peyton's injury, Jimmy's suicide, and most of all Keith's death. Mouth knew if he saw a shrink, they would tell him it wasn't fair to think like this but sometimes he just couldn't help it.

Mouth walked in the big double doors to the library. As he strolled past the book check out desk the librarian looked up at him. "Hello Mouth." She smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while how are you dear."

"Hey Mrs. Archer." He said. Mouth had known her since he was about four years old and he always said hello to her.

"Can I help you with any thing specific today dear?" She asked helpfully.

"Yeah that'd be great actually. I'm doing a history project on King Henry the Eighth." He explained.

"Oh well your in luck we have tons of books on him and the entire Tudor family over in the English History section." She told him. She was about to point him in the right direction but then she realized who she was dealing with. "You can find it alright right dear?"

"Oh of course." Mouth assured her. He knew this place like the back of his hand.

He headed over in that direction. He knew instantly he had come to the right place. With in minuets he had found tons of great books all about England's most infamous leader. He was about to check out his huge stack of books when he spotted a familiar red head.

At first he didn't believe his eyes…Rachel Gatina in a library! But even from far away he could tell it was her. She hadn't even come to school that day so what the hell was she doing here? He wondered. He started to walk over to her when he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks…Rachel was looking at a website about teen pregnancy!

He just stared at her screen for a moment as she clicked on a link that read "_Consider Your Options"_

Rachel turned her head a little bit and saw him out of the corner of her eye. Her face drooped and she quickly x-ed out of the page she was looking at. "Hey Mouth!" She smiled fakely hopping against hope he hadn't just seen what she was looking at.

"Rachel…" He didn't know how to phrase this question so he just came right out and asked. He didn't want to pry but he had to know what was going on. "What were you looking at that website for?"

"What website?" She asked deciding to play dumb.

"The one on Teen Pregnancy" Mouth said with apprehension. He was hoppign he wasn't going to get the answer he expected.

"Oh that one… it's just a project for health class" She lied.

Mouth shook his head he knew she was lying "Rachel you and I took health together second semester last year!"

She had been so nervous that that had slipped gher mind. She winced at him calling her bluff.

Mouth's voice dropped to an almost silent undertone "Are you…pregnant?" He asked in shock

"No!" She tried to laugh but it sounded phony and nervous.

Mouth saw right through her act. "Rachel," Mouth said his eyes were fixed on hers. "You don't have to lie to me!"

Though she was doing her best to hide it there were tears swelling up in Rachel's big brown eyes. She knew there was no point in denying it any longer. She knew Mouth knew she was full of it "Mouth…" She stammered, "You can't tell anybody."

Mouth nodded. "But you are?" he asked his voice still full of concern.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Is it Coopers?" He asked trying to conceal the bitterness in his voice.

Rachel nodded.

"Rachel I'm so sorry!" He thought how horrible this must be for her to be going through this whole thing all alone. He felt a surge of anger toward Cooper. I mean technically he could blame the guy for being unconscious but still! "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Rachel started to cry. She threw her head on Mouth's shoulder. "I really don't know!" She wailed

Mouth looked down at her. He wasn't going to let her go through this all alone. If Cooper couldn't be there he would be. She needed someone. He cleared his throat and put on his bravest voice. "Rachel I'm going help you through this. I mean it, your not going to have to do this alone, no matter what happens to Cooper." Mouth knew this was a bold statement to make and big commitment to take on but he was 100 serious and 100 ready.

Rachel shook her head, tears flinging every which way. "Mouth you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do!" Mouth said determinately.

"This isn't your problem it's mine!" She said with a weak smile. Rachel thought about how mean she had been to Mouth this past year. She had lead him on, turned him down, and even opened the time capsaul. How could he want to help her?

"Rachel this is serious and you're gonna need someone to stand by you no matter what you decide to do…I want to be that person!" Mouth wasn't taking no for an answer.

Rachel knew she didn't deserve this. She knew she should tell him no and that it was a nice offer but she couldn't accept his help. But for some reason she didn't object.


	18. Fun Time

**Chapter Eighteen: Fun Time **

Brooke and Haley were sitting around in Haley and Nathan's living room. There were books and articles on Abraham Lincoln sprawled out all over the floor. Haley was trying to help Brooke with the part of Brooke's history project Erica Marsh had asked her complete.

Brooke sighed "What's the point of having a partner as smart as Erica if they're not even going to do the project for you?" She complained.

Haley laughed

"I'm serious!" Brooke whined. "Who's your partner? Because if it's somebody lame maybe we could switch and you and I could work together?"

"Actually I'm partners with Peyton." Haley said awkwardly. She hadn't said that name in front of Brooke since their little dispute.

Brooke symbolized her disgust by pretending to stick her finger down her throat. "So why don't we switch. I'll work with you and Peyton the home wrecker can work with Erica the heart breaker" Brooke suggested.

"Brooke!" Haley said scornfully.

"What? If she can be a boyfriend stealer I can be a partner stealer." Brooke reasoned.

Haley smiled. "O.k. Brooke first of all Peyton didn't steal anyone's boyfriend."

"Yeah not this time!" quipped Brooke "But that's only because I smacked her across her backstabbing face and put her in her place."

"And second of all….wait you smacked Peyton? When?" Haley was astounded.

"Yep!" Brooke smiled proudly. "On the day of your re-marriage thingy. She totally had it coming!"

Haley shook her head. "Oh my god I'm not even going to comment on that." She said although inside she was dying to tell Brooke how awful it was. She decided to just move on. "Anyways…second of all if you put half as much concentration and energy into actually doing this project as you put into trying to scheme your way out of it, it wouldn't be that hard." Haley grinned.

"Ughh I know, I know! It's just so boring! Why should I care about what some dead guy did over a hundred years ago?" Brooke grumbled

"Brooke Abraham Lincoln saved the union from splitting apart." Haley explained. "He was one of this country's most important leaders."

Brooke shrugged her shoulder. "Ehh" She was unammused.

"Come on Brooke" Haley tried to urge her on. "Last year you seemed to think that John F. Kennedy was pretty interesting." She reminded her.

"Yeah but that was last year. Now I'm just not in the mood… I'm in the mood for _fun_!" Brooke said wistfully.

"Aren't we all?" Haley agreed.

Brooke looked up at the wall behind Haley's head. It had a stunning picture of London at night. It was going to be a surprise for Haley when she and Nathan got home from their vacation.

Brooke felt bad that they hadn't gotten to go yet. She pointed to the wall "So when are you guys I planning on taking that trip?" She asked thankful she had found a change in subject. She was tired of the freaking project.

Haley looked longingly at the picture for a minuet than pulled her eyes away and got all quite. "Actually we um got the tickets refunded" She tried to mask her disappointment. "You know with Nathans hospital bills and us not having the insurance to cover them we really need the money."

Brooke regretted bringing it up "Oh Haley I'm sorry. That sucks!"

"I know I was really looking forward to that trip" Haley admitted

"I know you were." Brooke nodded sadly.

Haley forced a smile and said sensibly "But what are you gonna do? We have to be realistic right?" She paused and realized there were much more important things. "Besides I'm lucky, really. I have my husband home in one piece and that's really all that matters to me!"

Brooke knew Haley meant what she said but it still seemed so unfair. "…Still!" She said. Haley and Nathan were the nicest people she knew they deserved better. And even more than that Brooke was sensing and exciting possibility. The wheels inside her head began to turn. "You know what I want to throw you guys a party …it'll give you two a chance to take a break have some fun! You know make up for that second honeymoon you didn't get to take!"

Haley knew Brooke meant well but she didn't really think it was a good idea. "Oh Brooke that's really sweet of you but you don't have to do that …besides I'm not even sure it's entirely appropriate to have some big celebration what with Cooper still in the hospital. It just wouldn't feel right.

"Haley that day was suppose to be a day to celebrate the two of you" She said talking about the wedding day that ended in a car crash and three people being sent to the hospital "…granted in went a little arry, but still you guys deserve to have some fun! Copper would want that for you!" She assured her.

Haley didn't look so sure but from the look on her face Brooke could tell she was at lease considering it.

Brooke pushed harder "Come on please Haley, let me do this for you I promise you wont regret it…B Davis throws a kick ass party!"

"Haha" Haley laughed. "Yeah that's kinda what I'm afraid of!"

"Please!" Brooke begged. "It'll be fun…this town needs to lighten up…there's been soo much drama lately!"

Haley could help but think that a lot of that "drama" had been caused by Brooke. But still this was really nice of her to offer.

"What do you say?" Brooke asked

Haley winced "I'm not sure…I'll have to talk to Nathan."

Brooke decided that was a yes. "Ahh yay!" She clapped her hands. "This is gonna be the bash of the year! And you don't have to do a thing. Just get me the keys to the Scott's beach house and I'll do the rest!"

Haley smiled but she wondered what she had just gotten her self into.


	19. Strength, Courage & Wisdom

**Chapter Nineteen: Strength, Courage & Wisdom**

Mouth and Rachel were sitting in the waiting room of "Planed Parenting". Mouth had picked her up in the late afternoon and now they were waiting to speak to an expert about Rachel's "options". Rachel was tapping her foot and drumming her perfectly manicured finger nails nervously. Her mind was absolutely racing and she was doing everything she could to keep her thoughts to herself. But when she couldn't take it anymore she blurted out

"Did you ever think that maybe this was supposed to happen to me?"

"What?" mouth asked. He looked down at Rachel's lap where she was reading an article about getting sex changes. "Ummm" he said awkwardly "Rachel if you don't mind my saying so, I really think your better as a woman!"

She closed the magazine "No, no not that I mean getting pregnant?" Rachel clarified.

"Oh!" Mouth said extremely relieved. "What do you mean by "meant to happen"? He asked.

She frowned "Well I've been a pretty big bitch this last year…"

Mouth was about to lie and say that she hadn't been but she stopped him.

"No...It's ok I have been." She assured him. "I've done some horrible things…and I wish I could them back but I can't." She almost had tears in her eyes and her voice was small yet filled with sincerity "I want to be a better person Mouth."

He nodded but he wasn't sure exactly where she was going with this. He understood she wanted to be a better person but he didn't understand what that had to do with getting pregnant.

She sighed. "Maybe this is my chance to be better…you know bring something good into world, become less selfish, learn how to care of some one other than me!" She wiped a little tear from the corner of her eye. She took a long pause and let Mouth absorb what she was saying. "I've been thinking a lot about Karen lately. I just wonder what if I did that? I mean she had Lucas at eighteen and raised him all by herself and things worked out pretty well for them. Plus they're two of the best people I know." She explained

Mouth smiled a little "Yeah they are…but Rachel make no mistake raising Lucas was no walk in the park for Karen. They had some really difficult times with a lot of struggling" He remember how hard Karen had had to work just to make ends meat.

Rachel shook her head "No, I know that. I'm not stupid I know it's gonna be really hard, but I just feel like…" She stuttered "I feel like too many people have already died over my mistakes." She hung her head

Mouth knew she was talking about how she had opened the time capsal. He understood what Rachel was saying but decided he had to offer her some advice. "Rachel if you're gonna have this baby it really shouldn't be because you think it'll make you better person or because you feel guilty about the shooting. It should be because you want to and you feel like it's the right thing to do!" He told her

"Your right" She nodded. She knew he was.

"Do you feel that way?" Mouth asked her quietly. He thought that the old Rachel would have laughed in his face…going through the hardship of raising a baby because you wanted to or simply thought it was the right thing to do! But this Rachel didn't laugh. In fact her face was pensive and he could tell she was deeply considering it.

There was a long thoughtful silence between them. Finally Rachel answered. "You know I never thought that I'd say this but yeah… I think I do!"

Mouth smiled "Alright then! I'm gonna help you get all the support you can!" He said sounding braver and more determined than Rachel had ever heard him before. She had never seen this side of him.

Rachel couldn't help but grin a little bit. "You know its funny; before this all happened I would have been the first person to recommend and abortion to my friends. You know …it always just seemed like the easiest way out." Her voice got all serious and she stared into Mouth's eyes "But i'm, really glad that now that it's me I have the courage to got through with this. I know I wouldn't have been so brave if you weren't here with me holding my hand!

"You made the decision on your own Rachel I'm just here for support." He said modestly

Rachel knew that wasn't true. "Still" she smiled "I couldn't have done it with out you." She was about to tell him what an amazing friend he was but instead she did some thing else…something totally unexpected she leaned in and kissed him


	20. Let's Have a Party

**Chapter Twenty: Let's Have a Party**

The next day at school Brooke caught Haley at her locker to talk about the upcoming party. Brooke was in full-frottel planning mode. She was so pumped she was actually glowing.

In typical Brooke fashion she smacked Haley's butt with her Calculus book. "Hey soon to be most popular girl in school" She greeted Haley.

Haley grinned "Most popular girl in school huh?" She asked

"Are you kidding?" Brooke laughed "Hell yes you're throwing a keggar at a huge beach house...Well actually I'm throwing you a keggar at a huge beach house which makes it even better!" Brooke beamed.

"Great" Haley laughed sarcastically.

Brooke just giggled with delight!

"On a seriously note…" Haley began

Brooke made a face at the word "serious" There had been quite enough seriousness lately she didn't want seriousness any where near her party!

Haley continued "I've been thinking do you really think it's such a great idea to throw this at the beach house?" She frowned a little.

Brooke was completely confused "Umm yeah I'm mean its perfect…tons of space for dancing, a huge fridge for beer, the beach, big bedrooms" She added devilishly. "And best of all a total lack of parent supervision!"

Haley closed her locker and turned to face Brooke"I know it's a pretty awesome place and all…It's just that I don't have the best party memories of that place."

"What do you mean?" Brooke looked shocked. "The Scotts beach house is a classic Tree Hill High party place!"

"Classic maybe?" Haley groaned. "But do you remember how awful the last two parties at that house have been?"

Brooke shrugged revealed she didn't

"Last time we were there… you know for that party after formal?"

"Yeah." Brooke nodded. She didn't know what Haley was talking about. That had been a great night for her. It was the first night she and Lucas started acting like friends again.

"Well" Haley explained "That party was when Nathan and I first started fighting about Chris." She said it quietly as if she was still afraid to mention it, even now. She went on "And the time before that, Nathan and Lucas got into one of there famous brawls over Peyton."

Brooke flinched a little bit at the mention of Lucas fighting for Peyton. But she quickly blew it off. "Haley all of that is ancient history…emphasis on the ancient part." She said sharply."

Haley kept going "I know…but I really don't want to re open old wounds, plus I'm telling you that place has bad drama karma!"

"Oh come on what place in Tree Hill doesn't have a little drama?" Brooke pointed out.

Haley had to hand it to her "That's a good point." There was no getting away from drama in this town.

Brooke nodded.

Haley shrugged "O.k., o.k, But I swear Brooke this better be a drama free occasion!

"I promise!" Brooke said "Scouts honor"

Haley laughed 'Yeah like you're a scout"

"Maybe not but I did wear a sexy girl scout outfit for Felix once…which by the way I'm pretty sure it the same one Nathan wore for dare night. How's that for kinky?" Brooke asked going off on a tangent.

"What?" Haley had no idea what Brooke was talking about.

"Never mind…the point is I promise you people will be way to busy having fun to be causing any drama!"

"Good" Haley smiled and unzipped her back pack "Alright here's the list!"

Brooke looked lost "The list?" Brooke asked

Haley nodded "Yeah the list of people I want you to invite to this thing"

"Oh right the list" Brooke said breezily as if it was of no significance.

"Brooke you're gonna follow this right?" Haley asked.

"Off course" Brooke said not even looking at Haley or the list

"Brooke" Haley nagged

Brookes answer could not have been any more Brooke "Of course I'll follow it" She assured Haley "…and by that I mean I'll read, then rip it up and make all the necessary alterations" She clarified

Haley laughed. "Ok well the people that have a little star next to their name are the people that need to be there. You know all the obvious people." She then tried to sneak in quickly "Oh and a couple of tutoring friends I owe favors."

"Haley James Scott there will be no losers at my...I mean your and Nathan's party!" Brooke warned her.

"They're not losers!" Haley got defensive

"Haley!" Brooke shot her an "Oh please look".

"Ok well some of them are …but there losers I owe favors ok!"

Brooke laughed "Ok, I guess we can set up a dungeons and dragons table in the basement!"

"Brooke" Haley stifled a laugh as she gave Brooke a disapproving look.

Just then bell for 4th period rang.

Brooke patted Haley on the shoulder before darting off down the hall "Don't worry about a thing. Trust me Haley this party is going to rock!"


	21. Good Time For Change

**Chapter Twenty One: Good Time For Change**

It was after school and Brooke was hard at work…but not on homework of course. Brooke had Haley's party list sprawl out and she was beginning to make the "adjustments" she thought were necessary. She didn't think Haley would mind much. Brooke knew if Haley wanted this party to be perfect there were gonna have to be a couple of little changes.

Rachel stepped out the bathroom. She had perfect make up and perfect hair but she was wearing a gigantic, baggy, Tree Hill High Cheerleading sweat shirt. She stepped up to the mirror in the bed room and gave her self a final touch up before grabbing her purse.

"Are you going some where?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm going to the movies actually." Rachel told her.

Brooke was really glad Rachel was getting out of the house considering she had spent most of the month just mopping around the house, but she couldn't believe Rachel was going out like that. Rachel was the only person in Tree Hill who cared as much about how she looked as Brooke did. And in all the time Brooke had known her she had never even seen Rachel sleep in let alone go out in public in something so conservative.

Brooke tried to sound as casual as she could. "You're eh going out in that?"

"Yes" Rachel said icily. "Is there something wrong with my outfit?" Rachel asked with a voice that warned Brooke she had better say no.

Brooke took the hint. "No" but she couldn't help but laugh a little. "But come on "Mid-Drift Barbie" what's up with this new look?"

"I'm cold!" Rachel snapped.

"O.k." Brooke decided to back off.

Rachel wanted to change the subject. "What cha got there?" she asked pointing to the list.

"Oh it's just the list of people I'm supposed to invite to Haley and Nathan's party." Brooke told her.

"List? That's so middle school" Rachel laughed but not in her usual bitchy way.

Brooke smiled. "Yeah I know but Haley just wants to have some control over who comes I guess."

"She doesn't trust Brooke Davis...imagine that" Rachel teased.

"Shut up!" Brooke laughed.

"So you're gonna follow this exactly." Rachel asked with a skeptical stare.

"Yeah...i mean almost exactly." Brooke said mischievously.

Rachel gave Brooke a side ways look.

Brooke whined "I'm only gonna make changes Haley would want!"

Rachel gave her a sarcastic nod "Uh huh then why may I ask is Peyton's name crossed off?" Rachel interrogated her. "It looks like it even had a star by it."

"Look Haley said she didn't want any drama at this party!" Brooke explained

"So?" Rachel asked

"So, if Peyton and I are both there, there is bound to be drama. So I decided it was would be better if one of us didn't go and since I'm throwing the party it has to be Peyton" Brooke justified.

Rachel smiled "That's probably true about the whole drama thing, but don't you should think you should ask Haley first?"

"No" Brooke said her voice getting fiery. "Because, first of all I'm doing all this work and throwing Haley and amazing party. She won't care she'll just be grateful! And second of all when the hell did you become Ms. Morally?" Brooke hissed "You're not exactly Mother Theresa, little Miss Jail bait!"

Rachel looked really hurt "I'm trying to change o.k." she said sincerely

Brooke rolled her big brown eyes. All the sincerity in world couldn't make Brooke believe it. Because as she had told Rachel before, Brooke really didn't believe that people could change…no matter how badly they wanted to.

"And I'm not trying to judge Brooke" Rachel added" I'm just trying to help o.k.!" She said.

Brooke sighed "Well I appreciate it, but really I can handle it!"

"Alright well it that case I'm off!" Rachel winked.

"Who are you going with anyway?" Brooke asked.

"Mouth." Rachel said simply

"What???" Brooke was shocked Rachel and Mouth hadn't hung out since she broke his heart with Cooper.

"Gotta go!" Rachel waved before she dipped, leaving Brooke alone in the bed room with her mouth still gaping.


	22. Act Naturally

**Chapter Twenty Two: Act Naturally**

It was the last period of the day on Friday afternoon. Peyton was sitting in AP English trying to focus on a piece of literature the class was supposed to be reading. It was an excerpt from a book Lucas had given her, called "Dorian Grey" by Oscar Wilde. Peyton had never really liked it much but she did love how Lucas had dogged eared and foot noted a bunch of pages for her. Starring down at the Xeroxed copy the teacher had given them Peyton could almost see a note Lucas had written on her copy. He had underlined a part about parents (he had given it to her while she had been going through a tuff time with Ellie). She was trying really hard to not think about Ellie or Lucas and just concentrate on the assignment, but rest of the class wasn't helping much.

Peyton was the only person in the class actually reading. No body else seemed to care. They were all chattering away. Nathan and Haley's big party was tomorrow and it seemed to be all anyone could think about.

"What should I wear?" one girl whispered.

"Think I should bring stuff or will there be enough there?" Another guy asked Tim.

Tim loudly and stupidly answered "Oh don't worry dog there'll be plenty of shizit there…this party is gonna be the dankest shit ever!"

Ms. Baird glared at him. "Mr. Smith," she hissed "would you kindly keep your voice down and focus on the reading…I would hate to have to call your parents and prevent you from attending the "dankest shit ever"!"

The entire class burst out laughing. Even Peyton could help but crack a brief smile. But the truth was she was kind of pissed about the whole party thing. It wasn't that she really wanted to go all that bad (she wasn't really in the mood to go party it up), but she was just surprised Haley and Nathan hadn't invited her.

The bell rang and every body raced out door as quickly as they could. Peyton wasn't in quite the hurry everyone else seemed to be in. She took her time gathering up her things and started to make her way down the hall. She was on the way to her locker when she spotted Haley at her own.

"Hey!" Haley smiled.

Peyton bobbed her head and smiled. She was a little pissed off but the last thing she wanted was to be a bitch to one of the few people who was being supportive of her.

"So what's the scandal?" Haley asked Peyton as she was grabbing her books and putting them into her back pack.

"Not much really. Everybody seems pretty pumped for Naley- Palooza!" Peyton teased.

"Oh god!" Haley rolled her eyes. "More like Brooke- Palooza." Haley corrected her. "I actually have no idea what it's gonna be like!" Haley admitted. "And I don't think I have much of a say in it either" She joked.

Peyton totally understod. "Well, there's nothing Brooke loves more than planning a party."

Haley nodded. "Oh trust me I know"

"For her it's like sex and Christmas all rolled into one!" Peyton smiled.

Haley laughed she liked that Peyton could still speak kindly about Brooke even though they were going through a major falling out. "Well promise me you'll be there…it should be fun."

Peyton gave a confused smile. She tried to put it as unakwardly as she could. "Um actually I kinda wasn't invited."

"Right" .Haley laughed. She thought Peyton was trying to be funny.

Peyton smiled at her friend. It was obvious Haley was totally oblivious to the fact that Peyton hadn't been invited "Actually I'm serious" She explained.

The smile left Haley's face and was replaced by a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?" Haley asked. "You were like the first person on my list. I even stared your name." Haley was perplexed.

Peyton put out her hands to let Haley know she didn't know what had happened, but she never received an invite.

Haley looked upset.

"Look Haley it's really no big deal." Peyton comforted her.

Haley frowned. "No it is. I feel horrible, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Well I didn't want to be rude." Peyton told her. "Plus I wasn't sure you wanted me there." She said sheepishly. "You know with this whole drama between me and Brooke."

"Oh my god, no! Of course we want you there!" Haley assured her. "I mean most importantly because Nathan and I love you, but also because with out you who would bring the awesome music?" Haley joked.

Peyton giggled.

"No seriously we need music...or will be forced to listen to top 40 all night!" Haley pleaded.

"Ha-ha Ok!" Peyton agreed.

The two of them stared walking toward the front entrance where they met up with Nathan. As they were walking out the doors to their cars Haley stopped Peyton.

"O.k. so you'll be there?" Haley double checked.

"Yeah…" Peyton looked a little hesitant. "But are you sure Brooke didn't not invite me on purpose, cause I really don't want to start any problems."

"No there's no way she'd do that with out asking me" Haley reassured her.

"Well in that case…" Peyton pretended to think about. "I guess I could make an appearance" She teased. Nathan and Haley both laughed. "I'm just kidding" Peyton smiled. "You know I'll be there!"


	23. Friday Night

**Chapter Twenty Three: Friday Night**

It was Friday night but Lucas wasn't out partying or hanging out with friends or even his girlfriend. He was sitting in his room working on his history project. He felt bad about not being able to help Mouth that day he went to the library, and he really wanted to help contribute to the project. So since he was going to Haley and Nathan's party tomorrow, he decided to take the opportunity to get some work done now. Since Lucas wasn't the type who had to go out every night (some times he actually preferred staying in with a good book) he didn't really mind so much. Plus King Henry the Eighth actually turned out to be pretty fascinating. Tragic but fascinating. Lucas could hardly believe the number of loved ones Henry put to death. He was just finishing up an online article about Henry and Anne Boleyn when he heard a knock at his bed room door.

He could see Brooke standing in the door way. He smiled to himself, he had known it was just a matter of time before she came looking for him.

He opened the door. "Hey" he smiled.

"Hey boyfriend" She said as she leaned in and kissed him. "Where have you been? I've been calling that cell phone of yours for hours." She whined. "I swear Luke sometimes I don't even know why you bother having the thing."

He laughed. "Sorry it's been off. I'm trying to get this project done and I really needed to concentrate." He explained.

Brooke just stared at him in disbelieve. "Project?" She asked. "Lucas you have got to be kidding me! It's a Friday night…you know Friday the night that normal teenagers spend having fun"

Lucas knew the idea of doing schoolwork before Sunday night was virtually uncomprehendable to his girlfriend. "I know" He grinned "But I promised Mouth I would get some research done, so we could get together and do some more on Sunday" He told her.

"Ugh poor baby." Brooke said sympathy. She really pitied him. He was a good guy to honor his promise and all but what a horrible way to spend a Friday night.

"I don't really mind." He admitted. "My topic's pretty interesting."

"Really?" Brooke asked throwing herself on to his bed. "Who did you get?" She couldn't imagine any historical figure was worth spending a perfectly Friday night at home for.

"King Henry the Eighth." Lucas told her.

"The English king who had like a hundred wives?" Brooke asked.

Lucas laughed. "Six actually, but yeah. He pretty much ended up putting all the people he loved to death." Lucas enlighted her.

"Hmm," Brooke said. "Sounds like a case major of male PMS!"

Lucas gave a little half smile. "Yeah, it's actually kinda depressing."

"You know what's depressing?" Brooke asked seductively. "The fact that we've gotten to spend so little time together in the last couple of weeks. I think we need to change that right now!" She said as she pulled Lucas down on to the bed and stared making out with him.

He kissed her back for a few seconds before breaking away. "Brooke I would love to do this right now, but I can't." He said sitting up. "I really have to work on this proj…"

She cut him off. "Please don't tell me you are blowing me off for some dead wife murder!" She complained

He laughed. "I'm sorry but I kinda have to!"

"Ughh" Brooke groaned. "Ok stay her and be a little loser boy." She smiled. "I really should be taking care of a few things for the party." She said as she got up and walked toward the door.

Lucas knew normally Brooke would be really pissed about coming second to a research project but he could tell she was so thrilled about this party it hardly even phased her.

Lucas opened the door for her. "So I'll see you tomorrow night?" He asked.

She nodded "of course."

"I hear this is going to be quite the event." Lucas smiled. "What should I be expecting?" He asked.

"I don't know"she giggled excitedly. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see!"

He nodded. "Yeah with a Tree Hill party you never know what you're in for."


	24. Welcome To My Life

**Chapter Twenty Four: Welcome To My Life**

It was late afternoon on Saturday and Peyton was upstairs in her room trying to decide what to wear to the party tonight. She had two outfits laid out across her bed. It was between the red tank top with the blue skinny jeans and the blue tank top with the black skinny jeans…or maybe the red tank with black skinny jeans? She had no idea. She was terrible at picking out her party wardrobe…she normally had a little help in that department. So far all she had done was touch up her nails with her trusty black polish and straighten her hair.

She was about to go over and change the song that was playing when she heard the front door open. Peyton looked up from the stereo in surprise. It wasn't like it was a rare occurrence for people to just let themselves into her house (in fact her closest friends hardly ever bothered knocking) but she just couldn't imagine who it could be. She had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't Brooke or Lucas and she knew Haley and Nathan were probably getting ready for their party.

Peyton ran down the stairs. "Hello!" She shouted

"Hey there stranger!" replied a middle-aged man sitting at her kitchen table.

"Hey daddy!" Peyton's face lit up as her father stood up and wrapped her in a big bear hug. A sense of comfort washed over Peyton. She could hardly bring herself to let go; she had been missing him more than ever lately.

Peyton beamed "I wasn't expecting you home till next week." She said happily surprised.

"Well they didn't really need me and I wanted to surprise my daughter." He smiled. "I actually got in this morning while you were still asleep. You looked so tired I didn't want to wake you."

Peyton nodded. She was exhausted. Even now she still wasn't sleeping well.

"I've been out running errands all day." He explained.

She took a seat next to him and smiled. "Well it's good to have you home."

"So how's my little girl?" He wanted to know.

"Fine." Peyton lied. "Just missing you."

He frowned. It broke his heart leaving Peyton alone. "I know honey I miss you too. You know if I didn't have to travel I wouldn't."

Peyton nodded. Normally she could deal with him being gone, she didn't love it but she could deal with it. She had always had Lucas and Brooke to fill up his void and hang out with her while he was away. But now she was alone…and it was killing her. Sure she could be pretty independent when she needed to be but no one is an island.

"So what are you up to tonight?" He asked her. "Do you have time to hang out with your old man?"

Peyton sighed. "Daddy I would love to, but I kind of have this thing I have to go to. I would totally blow it off but it's this party for Nathan and Haley." She explained.

"They were in the accident you emailed me about right?" He clarified.

"Yeah." She said sadly. She felt so bad for them. "They couldn't go on their awesome honeymoon to London so instead they get a kegger." She said sarcastically.

"Well it should be fun." He said choosing to ignore the fact that his daughter had just informed him she was going to a kegger party.

Peyton rolled her eyes "We'll see. But hopefully it will be. Nathan and Haley deserve to have good time"

"And what about you?" he asked. "Don't you deserve to have a good time?"

"I'm really just not in the mood you know." She told him.

"Not in the mood for what? Fun?" he laughed.

"No," Peyton smiled. "I'm not in the mood for a Tree Hill party."

"And why is that?" Her father wanted to know.

"What ever fun we do have always seems to be over shadowed by some big dramatic event." She explained.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Well let's see." Peyton grinned. "The first party I went to at Nathan and Haley's apartment I got into a wild, smack down cat fight."

"What?" He stared at her wide-eyed.

She chuckled at his expression of disbelief. "Yep!"

He shook his head. "So let me get this strait keggers, catfight and I'm supposed to be letting you go out."

Peyton laughed. "Don't worry about me I'm gonna try to lie low tonight." She promised "I'm aiming for a completely drama free party experience."

He laughed. "I'd appreciate that."

Peyton just looked at him intently. It felt so good to have her dad back. She loved just hanging out and talking to him.

He lifted an eyebrow at his daughter. "So should I ask why Brooke's stuff isn't in your room anymore?" He asked. "Or should I wait to have her explain it to me when she picks you up for this party?"

Peyton had been wondering how long it would take him to bring that up.

"And please tell me it's not because she's moved in with some 25 year old down town" he added jokingly.

Peyton managed a weak smile. She almost wished that were the case. "No actually she moved in with a friend of ours; Rachel." Calling Rachel a friend sickened Peyton. She nearly choked on her words. Peyton remembered the incident at the cheerleading competition way too well, to think that Rachel was anymore a friend to her than icebergs were to the Titanic. That's actually exactly what Rachel had intended to do to her that night; drown her in tequila and watch her sink.

"And Brooke's actually not coming to get me tonight." She said trying to sound nonchalant. She tried to play it off like it wasn't a big deal, which was kind of impossible considering that Brooke and Peyton had gone to every single party together since the age of twelve. Them not going out together was a huge red flag for trouble.

"I see" her dad said. "And I'm assuming there's a story to all this?" He knew there was of course.

Peyton knew there was no use lying to him so she nodded.

"A story that would explain all the dark, crumbled up paintings and sketches I found in your room?" He knew his daughter well.

Peyton nodded again.

He ventured further. " A story you wan to tell me?"

This time Peyton shook her head. "Not really." She said honestly. She didn't feel like getting into it. It was too much for her right now.

Larry decided to respect that. "If you don't feel like talking about it that's fine but if you do you know I'm here." He winked.

"I know." She tried to smile. What could she possibly say to him? Well daddy you see I realized that I'm completely in love with her boyfriend Lucas (the guy you refer to as rake boy) and always have been. I then made the mistake of being honest with her and telling her. She freaked, smacked me, and moved out, and has now forbidden him from speaking to me. Not exactly a story she really wanted to tell him or even have to hear come out of her own mouth.

"Whatever it is I'm sure you and Brooke will get through it." He assured her. "You always do."

"This time is a little different." Peyton said quietly and sadly. She remembered Brooke's face when she smacked her and they way she had felt when Brooke had told her about her deal with Lucas "I don't really think we will."

She sighed. "I'm gonna go upstairs and finish getting ready. I still haven't picked an outfit and I cant be alte because I'm the music." She told him.

"Ok kiddo." He smiled. "Just remember what I said. I'm here for you what ever you need."

Peyton nodded but some how she didn't think her daddy could help her with this one.


	25. The Party

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Party**

As she looked around the room Brooke couldn't help but be proud of herself. The Scott's beach house looked great. But more importantly it was completely packed with tons of people having an awesome time. There was already a buzz going around that it could very easily be the best party of the year. Brooke had told Haley and Nathan to show up about 30 minuets late, so that when they got there the party would already be in full swing. And it so totally was.

Finally the couple of the evening walked through the door. They were awestruck. Neither of them even recognized the place. Haley looked at Brooke who has been waiting for them by the door. Brooke was loving the amazed expressions on their faces.

"Brooke this is unbelievable." Haley gawked.

Brooke had managed to transform the beach house. It now looked just like an elite New York City club. The lighting was insanely elaborate and the ambiance was incredible. Haley was completely taken aback. Brooke's decorating and design talents never ceased to amaze her.

"I know isn't it fabulous!" Brooke squealed with delight. "I guess that horrible trip to New York wasn't a total wash after all."

Nathan looked around the room. In all of his years of throwing parties in this place he had never seen it so packed or so done up. "I gotta hand it to ya Brooke. You did well."

"Thanks." She beamed. She was so happy they liked it. "Ok" She began counting on her fingers, "We have shots and mix drinks in the kitchen ,jungle juice in the bathroom, beer pong in the living room, and a keg, music and dancing in the basement...Ew and don't worry to avoid drunken accidents I took all the expensive slash breakable things and locked them up in master bedroom." Brooke was a season pro at the whole party throwing thing. She had covered everything.

Haley shook her head and laughed. "Is there any place in the house that's alcohol free?" She asked.

"I hope not," Brooke replied "or else it's a lame party.

Nathan laughed. Even though the scenery had changed, he could tell some things were still the same.

"Oh you know what I take that back." She corrected herself. "I'm pretty sure the laundry room is still straight edge…that is unless the stoners have gotten a hold of it and hot boxed it."

Haley gave Brooke a fake disapproving look. "So I'm assuming DW not I isn't sponsoring this event." She said sarcastically.

Brooke shook her head. 'Oh no I'm sure this party'll keep them pretty busy tonight." She broke into a wide grin. "I how ever am not on duty tonight." She informed them mischievously.

Haley and Nathan both laughed.

"Now you two go have fun" Brooke urged them. "This party is for you! I'll do the busy work…you know circulate and make sure the underclassmen aren't getting too drunk and barfing all over the floor.

Nathan flashed a quick little teasing smile at his wife. Haley blushed. She knew if she drank that would so be her. As she had learned by her infamous trip to the beach and her bachlorette party she could not hold her liquor.

Downstairs the party was rocking in typical Tree Hill fashion. This of course, as always, included Tim trying to get some dumb, self invented drinking game to catch on. This particular game involved taking 4 shots as quickly as you can, and then attempting to take all your clothes off. The winner was the first person to achieve full nudity. Tim had ever so ingeniously labeled it "Skin To Win". He was trying to convince some girls to play, but needless to say they weren't exactly flocking to him.

"Oh come one ladies" He called out over the music. "Y'all know you want to see "The Tim" take it all off!"

Girls were turning up their noses and rolling their eyes left and right. Tim was making a complete spectacle of himself yet again.

Bevin walked up to him.

"Bevin" He said bobbing his head up and down suggestively. 'Nice! I knew you couldn't resist the Tim." He said cockily.

"Eh no!" She said repulsed. "I just wanted to remind you not to get too drunk tonight because were getting together tomorrow to work on our history project."

"Oh right" Tim winked. "The history project" he said making little quotation marks with his hands. "What time should I come over there for the lovefest?" he asked.

With any other guy it would've been a joke, but Tim was 100 serious. He was convinced Bevin wanted him.

"My dad and I will pick you up at 2:00" She said stressing the dad part so he would get the message that this was purely business and she had no interest in him what so ever.

"Your dad?" He asked

"Yeah Tim my dad" She said making it perfectly clear.

Tim looked a little uncertain. "Bevin that's a little too kinky even for me."

"Tim get life! Tomorrow we are working on the project…that's it!" She turned her head and walked back over towards the keg where Skillz was filling up.

"I know you want it Bevin!" He called after her completely unphased by what should have been a complete hit to his ego. "There's no use denying it!"

Bevin rolled her eyes and laughed. 'Oh my god!"

"I do not trust that dude." Skillz said staring at Tim. He looked at him as if he were a punching bag. Tim quickly turned around. "The Tim" wasn't much for bravery.

"Aw Skillz" Bevin crooned. "That's so cute that you're jealous, but trust me we're just partners." She promised him. "And even if I wasn't 110 into you, which I am" she added sexily. "Tim just isn't my type at all."

"Why?" Skillz asked. "Cuz he ain't as sexy as yo baby?" he said as he kissed her.

Bevin giggled. "That…and plus he's really dumb! Seriously he totally moronical!" she explained

Skillz laughed. "You mean 'moronic'." He corrected her.

Bevin shook her pretty but some what empty head. 'No, that's not a word silly!"

Skillz smiled at his shortie. "My mistake." He said as he escorted her into the masses of people to dance. She may not be the smartest girl around but he loved her.

Brooke was circulating around the house, stopping to chit-chat with people and let them complement her on how kick ass the party was. She was willingly soaking up someone's praise when she spotted Rachel in an unusual spot: _on the couch_. Rachel wasn't one to take a back seat or be a wall flower at parties. She was normally the center of attention, "getting her freak on" or drinking like a sailor. But tonight she was just chilling on the couch. She wasn't even sucking face with some random guy. She was just sitting there talking to some girl from their gym class.

It struck Brooke as extremely odd, though she wasn't exactly shocked considering how strange Rachel had been acting lately. Brooke could hardly keep track of all the uncharacteristic things Rachel had done and said over the last couple of weeks. Rachel refused to tell her what what was going on. At first when Brooke would ask what was wrong Rachel would deny it all together and just get pissed and say "nothing", but lately she'd just respond with "Don't worry about it I'm gonna be fine." Brooke couldn't decide if this was a good or bad development. She tried to do the Brooke Davis thing (snooping around and trying to put pieces together) but nothing was adding up and she had no answers.

Now, Brooke couldn't help herself from watching Rachel out of the corner of her eye. She watched her sitting there making pleasant conversation with some one of the same sex, as if it was what girls like her always did at parties. While the other girl yaked away about getting hit in the face with a volley ball Brooke caught Rachel's eyes drift over towards Mouth. She gave him a quick secretive look. Brooke's eyes grew wide. This wasn't Rachel's normal toying look. This look was so perfectly delivered, if Brooke hadn't of known Rachel better she may have mistook it for genuine affectionate. That pissed Brooke off. She was not going to stand idly by and let Rachel mess with poor Mouth's head. He didn't deserve that, not again.

Brooke walked over to her. She was about to take a tone with Rachel but then realized Mouth's eyes were on them…or on Rachel rather. He looked totally smittened like he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. That made Brooke even more infuriated.

"Can I talk to you in the other room for a sec?" Brooke asked Rachel forcing a smile and a cheery voice. "Now!" She hissed under her breath.

Rachel gave her a confused look. "Eh o.k.?"

Brooke led her out of the room and plopped down on the bottom of the stairs. Rachel assuming she was supposed to do the same, so she took a seat as well.

Brooke's voice got stern and serious. "Please tell me you're _not _leading Mouth on."

Rachel gave a pained "I would never do a thing like that" look. But Brooke has seen that look before so she pushed further. "Because that's so unfair to hi…"

Rachel couldn't bear to let Brooke go any further. It was too painful of a reminder of what a horrible person she'd been in the past. "That's not what's going on Brooke. I promise!" Rachel sounded so confused Brooke decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Good!" Brooke smile. "Because you know if you did hurt him I'd have to beat your ass" She joked.

Rachel laughed. "Pshh please as if you could. I'd just sit on you with my big fat ass…or at least the old me would have" Rachel laughed.

Brooke smiled she had never heard Rachel joke about her surgery or her weight before. But she'd been in an amazing mood the past view days (Still kinda sketchy and like she was hiding something some times) but happier than Brooke has ever seen her.

Brooke patted Rachel on the shoulder and stood up "Well I'm gonna go treat myself to a beer. What can I get you?" Brooke asked Rachel.

"Eh nothing for me thanks." Rachel replied casually.

Brooke giggled. "What are you 'high on life'" Brooke asked mockingly quoting their health teacher.

"Something like that" Rachel smiled.

"O.k." Brooke rolled her eyes as she flashed a grin at her friend.

Peyton knocked on the door and waited outside the beach house. She could already tell by the number of parked cars and the insane amount of noise this party was huge. She and Nathan had thrown quite a few raggers here back in the day but never anything quite like this.

Haley opened the door.

"Hey!!!" Haley greeted her "I was wondering where you were. I was just about to call you."

"Sorry," Peyton apologized. I had a little trouble trying to get this in and out of the car." She said gesturing to the huge box of CD's and records in her hands.

"Oh god how spacey of me!" Haley said opening the door wider so she could get in.

"Yeah see I was just gonna bring my Ipod and hook it up to the speakers, but then I figured at a Scott party that probably wasn't such a good idea." Peyton explained. She had broken two cell phones and lost a good watch at pervious beach house bashes. She knew just as well as Brooke that things got too chaotic to just leave expensive things lying around.

Haley chuckled "Thank you so much for bringing that. We really appreciate it." She said as Nathan joined them.

Peyton laughed. "You may want to speak for yourself. Nate and I don't exactly have the same taste in music." She smiled remembering how Nathan had so often referred to her music as loser rock.

Nathan who was always embarrassed to be reminded of what and ass hole he was to Peyton blush a slight bit. "That's not true." He lied "Your stuff's…cool."

"Nathan Scott" Peyton pretended to scold him. "Don't you dare lie to me."

He laughed.

"Don't worry." Peyton smiled. "There may be some Tupac and possibly some Eminem on this CD." She said tossing him a CD labeled "Shitty Music For Nathan"

"Thanks" Nathan said

Haley just laughed. It was true she maybe singer but her husband had almost zero musical taste.

"So where should I put this stuff?" Peyton asked.

"Um in the living room would be awesome. We're trying to give people some where to dance where they won't be bothered by Tim's cat calling." Haley told her. "Just get some freshman party crasher to DJ for you, then come up and find us."

"Hmm I don't know this music seems way too important to be left in the hands of some random freshman. This is a job for a sophomore at the very least." Peyton joked

"Hey if you're lucky maybe you can get Tim to DJ for you." Nathan suggested with a laugh.

Peyton burst out in laughter. "Um I think not!"

She laughed her way into the living room. The thought of Tim trying to sift through her musical selection was just hilarious. If he had his way they'd probably be listening to Sir Mix-A lot's "I Like Big Butt's" all night.

After Peyton had finished setting every thing up she looked around the room for someone to sucker into watching over the music, occasionally pressing a stop/play button, and changing a CD or two. Before she even had time to choose Gigi popped up.

"Are you looking for some one to DJ because I could so do it!" Gigi volunteered eagerly.

"Sure take it away" Peyton nodded willingly. "I didn't know you were into music" She said.

"Oh yeah I'm really into it" Gigi assure her.

"Really who do you like?" Peyton asked curiously. Gigi didn't really strike her as the type but it was always great to meet another music buff.

"I _LOVE_ the Backstreet Boys" She told Peyton.

"Really?" Peyton's face sunk. She wondered if she had just made a huge mistake in entrusting her music to Gigi.

"Yep." Gigi said. "They're so hot!"

Peyton wanted to be polite "Well I guess I kinda always thought that J.C guy was cute. You know in a pretty boy, boy bandish kind of way." Peyton admitted.

Gigi looked at Peyton like she was a space alien. A space alien who had just said the most horrendous thing imaginable "NO, no J.C was from N'SYNC! I _hate _N'SYNC!" Gigi said glaring at Peyton.

"Oh my mistake." Peyton said backing away slowly.

Gigi face turned soft and sweet again, as it lit up with an idea. "You know," She said excitedly "I think I might have some of their CD's in my car."

"Oh that's cool." Peyton said trying to sound impressed. "But um why don't you just play the first couple of CD I sat out there" she hinted hopping Gigi would get the message. "And eh I'm go find Nathan and Haley but I'll be back later."

"O.k." Gigi nodded happily.

"I swear to god if she starts playing "You Are My Fire" I'm gonna just die!" Peyton thought to herself.

Peyton was turning the corner from the living room to find Nathan and Haley just as Brooke was running up the stairs to find a drink. They didn't jus spot one another; they actually ended up knocking straight into each other. The look on Brooke's face when she realized who she had just smacked heads with was absolutely priceless.

She stood there gapping before she could get her thoughts together and form sentences. "What are you doing here?" she asked positively shocked.

"Excuse me?" Peyton retorted sharply. How dare Brooke question Peyton's right to be at one of her best friends parties?

"What are you doing here?" Brooke repeated, this time more hostile than bewildered.

"Well I know that logic and actually thinking in general for that matter have never been your strong point" Peyton ridiculed her fiercely. "But see I'm at a party and… I'm partying" She responded as if she were talking to a five year old.

"O.k. let me rephrase the question," Brooke said raising her voice angrily. "Why are you here Peyton? Nobody likes a party crashing loser." She hissed.

"I think you're a little bit confused" Peyton mocked her. "See because unlike you I've never done anything that desperate or pathetic." She said referring to the time Brooke and Niki had drunkenly crash Haley and Nathan 1st party.

Brooke gave her the death stare. "Oh don't be so modest Peyton you've done plenty of desperate and pathetic things" she spat. "Falling for _my_ boyfriend who is totally in love with _me_ for example." She flashed a bitchy smile.

"Well if that's so 'desperate and pathetic' then why are you keeping him away from me, Brooke?" Peyton fired back with an equally patronizing smile.

Brooke was so tempted to sock Peyton in the face but she checked herself and restrained. "Peyton just get the fuck out! Nobody wants you here!" She said coldly. "You should just go home, listen to your losery music, and do one of your freaky drawings."

Peyton rolled her eyes. She was not going to let Brooke Davis get the best of her. She was tougher than that. "I'm not going _anywhere_ Brooke. Nathan and Haley want me here just as much as they want you."

Brooke snorted in laughter. "You're already a slut Peyton, don't be a liar too."

Normally a remark like that would have been a real blow to Peyton, but she was so used to shit like this from Brooke she hardly even noticed. She just completely ignored it. "I was invited just like everybody else here" she defended herself.

"Well since I was in charge of the guest list I know that's bull shit." Brooke snapped. "I have a 'no whore policy' at parties so I made sure not to invite you."

Just then Haley came around the corner. She was just in time to hear Brooke's last comment. "Brooke!" She shouted. "How could you not invite her? She was on the top of the list. I even stared her name."

"You said I could make adjustments and Peyton needed to be… adjusted." Brooke said trying to sound innocent and sweet.

Peyton stared at her in disgust.

"Brooke I can't believe you did that! I mean it's Peyton!" Haley shook her head. This little feud was getting on her last nerve!

"Exactly" Brooke said, all the sweetness had fallen away from her voice. "It's Peyton and you know how I feel about her Haley. I can't believe that you went behind my back and invited her.

Haley sighed. "Brooke, this is my party."

"Yeah a party that I'm throwing for you," Brooke reminded her. "I have put my heart and soul into planning it! Not to mention worked my ass off to actually make it happen! The _one_ thing I did for myself was not invite her and you couldn't just respect that?"

Haley tried to calm her down. "Brooke I'm sorry that you're upset. But the two of you are going to have to accept that Nathan and I love you both. And since you a big part of our lives sometimes you're gonna have to be mature enough to be in the same room as one another." She was almost out of breath. "O.k.?" she asked.

Peyton shrugged and gave her an "if I absolutely have to look."

Haley turned to Brooke.

Brooke shook her head "No! No! No!" she said getting louder each time. "I'm sorry Haley but I just can't!" she yelled before turning her back and heading into the kitchen.

"Brooke" Haley called following after her.

Brooke walked into the kitchen and grabbed a half drunken shot off the counter. She drank it hard and fast. She had gotten used to the burn years ago. She quickly slammed three more before Haley caught up to her.

"Come on Brooke" She said trying to reason with her. "I know it's hard for you, but you have to try and meet me in the middle."

"What the hell do you mean 'meet you in the middle'? You're siding with her!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm trying to neutral!" Haley explained to a very tipsy Brooke.

"Well I don't want neutral friends!" Brooke informed her. She then took a shot right out of the hand of some random guy. "I want friends who take sides! And if they don't take the right side, my side, then it's their loss."

Haley just shook her head once more as she tried to decide how to respond to that.

Brooke downed another shot before turning back to Haley. She was way past tipsy at this point. "You know what Haley you're in luck. These last couple of shots have made me feel very forgiving. I think I'm gonna let tonight slide." She said her speech mildly slurred. "But I never want this to happen again."

Haley just sighed and said o.k. knowing the odds were Brooke wasn't going to even remember this in the morning.

"I think I'll just make a little announcement so that everyone else is clear!" Brooke said happily. She wobbled her way up on to a chair, then attempted to climb on top of a table swaying all the while.

Haley looked up at her in horror. She could feel it in her bones. Brooke Davis making any type of drunken statement pretty much spelled drama. She tried to get her down. "Brooke what ever you are doing, please just don't."

"Brooke Davis is on top of the kitchen table!" Some body shouted. "And I'm pretty sure she's wasted!"

You could literally hear people stop what they were doing and make a bee line for the kitchen.

Brooke clapped her hands. "Yay! Now everyone will get to my message!"

"Brooke please" Haley begged her "get down!"

The room was now completely filled up with people spilling out the sides. Every body wanted to see what Brooke was up to and what was gonna happen next. Knowing her they figured they were in for a show. Most of the boys in the room were hoping for a little encore to her time capsule performance.

"Gather round everybody" Brooke encouraged them. "I just need quick sec. I have a few things to say." All ears and all eyes were on Brooke.

Nathan came up behind Haley. "What the hell is going on?" He asked his wife.

"I have no idea." Haley whispered. "But I have a feeling it's not gonna be pretty."

"As you all may or may not know I no longer associate myself with Peyton Sawyer. For those of you who don't know she's the skinny blonde bitch in the corner." Brooke pointed to Peyton, who had an unreadable look on her face. It was half mortified half not so surprised.

"Brooke!" Haley hissed.

"Oh don't worry Hales I'm not gonna get into to the details. Although I will say the fight may have something to do with the fact that she's a complete back stabbing, two faced boyfriend, stealing whore!"

Peyton face was on fire not with embarrassment (Brooke was the one who she felt should be embarrassed) but with anger.

"Anyway so the bottom line is we're at the same party tonight. But this is gonna be last time. From now on if anyone is having a get together, a gathering, a party" the alcohol was really starting to talk now "hell even an orgy maybe" Brooke said scandalously. "They need to choose which one of us they want to be there. Fabulous fun loving me…or Peyton" She said with disgust. "Any questions?" She asked.

"Yeah, will you take off your top?" Some hopeful guy shouted.

"Hmm let me think about it." Brooke said.

Haley knew Brooke was probably actually considering it so she quickly pulled her off.

Nathan saw Peyton darting for the door. He ran after her.

"Peyton come on don't leave." He pleaded. "Everybody knows Brooke is just being an idiot. Don't be upset."

"I'm not leaving because I'm upset Nathan!" He could tell she was trying to keep herself from screaming. "I'm leaving because if I stay I'm gonna beat the shit out of her. I'm not even joking I may kill her!"

Nathan put his hand on her shoulder.

"So since I don't want to make a bigger scene than she already has, I think I'm gonna just take off." Peyton said still trying to shake the rage from hr voice. All she really wanted to do right now was punch the wall…that or shoot Brooke either or. "I'll just pick up my music tomorrow or something."

"Peyton are you sure?" He asked. He hated to see her go especially like this.

"Yeah! Seriously it's cool."

Nathan knew it wasn't "cool". But he also knew that some times when you're pissed as hell you need to just walk.

Peyton couldn't help but slam the door a little on her way out. Nate knew it wasn't personal.

After Peyton left Nathan went to find Haley he found her in an unlikely place. She was in the kitchen drinking margarita.

Nathan gave her a funny look and gestured toward the drink.

"I need it o.k." She said with a little half smile.

He could understand that. He grabbed one himself. "Peyton left." He informed her.

Haley frowned. "Great" she said sadly. "Brooke's passed out on the couch and um now all anybody ants to do is talk about what just happened."

It was true. Hardly anyone was dancing or even drinking anymore. Everybody was just standing around gossiping.

"Ughh could this get any worse?" Haley asked.

Suddenly Gigi shouted out from the other room. "Oh my god I love this song!" She said. She was the only person who hadn't come to hear Brooke's little speech. She seemed completely unaware of the situation. Over all the chattering voices came a sweet and familiar melody.

Haley could not believe her ears as two voices sang out above everything.

"**_Dancin' where the stars go blue _**

_**Dancin' where the evening fell **_

_**Dancin' in my wooden shoes **_

**_In a wedding gown" _**She heard her voice.

Followed by the infamous Chris Keller

"**_Dancin' out on 7th street _**

_**Dancin' through the underground **_

_**Dancin' little marionette **_

**_Are you happy now?"_**

"To answer your question yes!" Nathan said.

For a milla- second Haley was afraid Nathan was actually upset. But then she saw his smile. How could he not smile the irony of it all was just too much to find hilarious.

"Oh god" Haley sighed with a laugh.

Shortly after everyone cleared out. Except for a few friends who stayed behind to help with the clean up.

While Haley was doing some dishes in the kitchen she heard her cell phone ring. It was the ringtone for Lucas. She looked over at Nathan who was drying.

"Oh my god! I was so caught up with everything I didn't realized that Luke never showed!" Her face was horrified. She was just praying he was o.k. "Hello?" She answered "Lucas?"

"Hey" He said "Don't be mad at me for missing your big party!"

"Oh god I'm not mad!" Haley said relieved. "I'm just glad your o.k.! Where the hell are you?"

"I called and left a message on Brooke's phone like hours ago." He explained. "But she never picked up. Is she there?"

"Yep she's here alright!" Haley said. Lucas didn't pick up on the tone in her voice.

"Anyway," Lucas continued "I'm at the hospital with my mom."

"What!" Haley yelled in a panic. "Is she o.k?"

Lucas smiled it was cute that Haley was so concerned. "Yeah she's fine apparently she was experiencing those Braxton-Hickey contractions" He told her.

Haley grinned. "Braxton- Hicks contractions!" she corrected him. "Contractions that aren't actually labor."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah those. So anyway I was on my way to the party when I got a call from Dan so I had to turn around."

"Karen and Dan are hanging out?" Haley asked kinda suspiciously.

"Yeah" Lucas said he wasn't quite sure what to make of it either.

"Well don't worry about Lucas. As long as she's o.k. and your o.k." Haley reassured him." so other than having to spend your night with Dan are you alright?"She joked.

"Actually he wasn't that bad. In fact he was kinda a big help. He drove he to the hospital and took care of her till I got there, and then he still insisted on sticking around." Lucas confessed.

"Huh well good for Dan I guess. It nice to hear he's being civil for a change."

"Yeah." Lucas agreed. "So what'd I miss?" He asked.

"Well other than your girl friend getting totally smacked and making a complete fool out of herself not much" Haley said sarcastically.

"Oh god! What she do?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure you'll here all about it on Monday!" Haley quipped.

"She didn't eh…expose herself did she?" Lucas asked nervously.

Haley made a face "Um thank god no! I'll tell you about it latter but right now I really need to finish cleaning up and head home."

"Alright, sure I'll talk to you latter." Lucas said.

"Hm kay. Bye" Haley said

"Bye."

Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Rachel and a passed out Brooke were the only people left in the house.

"Don't worry about Brooke. We'll take her home." Rachel offered.

"Thanks Rachel." Haley said appreciatively. "That would be a big help."

"No problem. Mouth and I drove together but we have room in the back." She promised.

Nathan grabbed Rachel's car keys from the table and handed them to Mouth.

"Oh actually I'm the designated driver tonight." Rachel told him proudly.

"Really." He asked not meaning to sound so shocked.

"Yep. Surprise, surprise right?" she asked.

"Well good for you Rachel" Haley congratulated her. Not getting completely shit faced at a party was a pretty big step for Rachel.

Rachel nodded.

Mouth as in the living room trying to wake Brooke up.

"Mmm" She grumbled. "Let me sleep Mommy…I can skip 1st today!"

Mouth had to laugh. "She's totally out of it!"

"Watch and learn." Rachel said. She walked over to Brooke and whispered in her ear. "Brooke Brad Pitt's down stairs making waffles! Think you want to get up?"

Brooke mumbled some more "Only if they're blue berry."

Rachel looked pleased as Brooke began to try to get up. "This is how I get her up in the mornings."

Brooke stumbled to her feet. She was still somewhere in between drunk and hung over. 'Why does my bedroom look like the Scott's living room?" She asked all confused.

Rachel pulled something out of her ass "We're um redecorating."

Mouth was cracking up. Even Haley and Nathan were laughing.

"Let's get her in the car before she passes out again." Rachel suggested.

"Car?" Brooke asked. "Are we going on a road trip?"

"Um yeah" Rachel humored her.

"Yay!" Brooke clapped her ands before collapsing on Rachel's shoulder.

"Nathan, Mouth a little help please!" Rachel whispered.

They ran over to her and took Brooke. The two of them carried her down to the car.

While Mouth was getting Brooke situated in the back. Rachel thanked Nathan and Haley. "Well thanks a lot. I had a lot of fun tonight. And eh no there's no doubt that everyone will be talking about it on Monday" She said trying to look on the bright side.

"Haha yeah!" Haley agreed. "So much for no drama right?" Haley asked.

"I think people still had fun!" she tried to comfort them. "I'm mean what's a party with out some excitement?"

"I think I preferred it when you and Lucas you to wrestle each other." Haley teased her husband.

"Eww missed that one." Rachel said jokingly intrigued.

"We didn't wrestle" Nathan said defensively.

Haley and Rachel laughed. "What ever you say!"

Rachel and Mouth got in the car and hit the road.

Haley turned to Nathan. "Oh my god can we just go home already?"

Nathan smiled at his exhausted wife. "Sure let me just go grab my keys."

Haley yawned. "I'm so ready for this night to be over!"


	26. Morning After

Rachel woke up to see the bright morning light streaming in through her window. She rolled over a bit and was surprised to feel another warm body right next to hers. For a split second she was confused and even a bit startled. Then she suddenly remembered last night and smiled.

_After the party She, Brooke, and Mouth finally got home around three in the morning. She and Mouth basically had to carry Brooke through the door since she was in no condition to walk. Since there was no way a pregnant Rachel and an exhausted Mouth were going to get Brooke all the way up the stairs to the bedroom they decided to just drop her on the couch. She was so sedated they didn't think she'd mind. _

"_Well I'd better get going." Mouth said reluctantly he would stay with Rachel forever if he could. "I told my parents I was sleeping at Skillz." _

"_Mouth it's really late. Why don't you just crash here?" She suggested._

_Brooke tossed and turned on the couch. _

_Rachel laughed a little. "You can sleep in Brooke's bed." She urged him._

_Mouth was totally for it but he wanted to be gentleman. "Are you sure?" he double checked._

"_Of course." She smiled warmly. "It'll be nice to have the company."_

"_O.k." Mouth flashed his classic Mouth grin._

_They stayed up the whole night just talking. They talked about everything from lamas pregnancy class to Jimmy Edwards. Rachel loved talking to Mouth she felt like she could tell him anything. And it worked out well because there was hardly anything Mouth loved more than listening to Rachel talk…besides kissing her. _

_Mouth never made it to Brooke's bed. They just talked and talked until they both passed out. By the time the room was quite the sun was beginning to come up. _

It was funny even though she'd only been asleep for a few hours and even with two people in the bed Rachel felt like she had never slept better in her entire life. She was going to tuck her self back under the covers and doze back off when she heard her phone buzzing on vibrate. She didn't want it to wake Mouth up so she leaned over to the night stand and grabbed it. She was going to turn it off but the name on the caller ID caught her eye. Deb was calling her.

Rachel quietly slid out of bed and outside the bedroom. She was a little perplexed as to why would Deb be calling her this early on a Sunday.

She slid down and leaned her back against the door. "Hello." She answered.

Deb said hello.

"Hi Deb. What's going on?" She asked pleasantly. She felt like she would never be able to stop smiling.

Unfortunitly she was wrong. Something said on the other line caused that smile to fade away in a single second.

"I see." Her face was now drained and expressionless. "I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. She tried to stand but her legs felt like Jell-O. She had to put her hand on the wall for support.

Slowly she walked back into the bed room. She threw on a pair of her strechier jeans (her regular ones were getting a bit tight) and a simple brown shirt. She walked through the room as if she were in a daze. She wasn't really seeing or thinking she was just mechanically doing what she knew she had to.

With a shaky hand she scribbled out a note to Mouth. She frowned set it on her pillow. Despite her self she could feel her eyes getting misty as she looked down at him. With one phone call everything had changed. She felt like world had been turned upside down once again. She didn't know what path her life would be on after today. She had no idea what would happen with her and Mouth. She had this unignorable pain in her stomach that told her everything was about to change. She feared that all the comfort she had found in the past few weeks was about to desert her.

But Rachel liked this morning. She liked this moment. She wished she could crawl back up into bed with Mouth. She wished that everything that her world was about to become could just wait. But she knew it couldn't be that way. She had go. She couldn't hide out with Mouth because the real world was outside and it was screaming.

She started tip toeing to the door but she couldn't leave, not with out saying goodbye. Rachel gently set her hand on Mouth. Then ever so softly she leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

"Good bye Mouth." She whispered. "I have to go."

She then pulled herself away from the sleeping Mouth and left, but her heart stayed in the room.

Rachel's heart was beating so fast in her chest she was afraid it was going to explode. She turned the cold metal handle to the door that stood in front of her.

A man stared back at her. It'd had been a while since Rachel had seen him. He looked different that she remembered, but it was him of course.

"Hey Coop" She said breathily.

Cooper glared at her from his hospital bed. "What the hell are you doing here Rachel?"

Rachel had kind of hoped that he would forget who she was…what she had done. She sighed with disappointment. "Deb let me in actually. She called to tell me you were up and asked me to come see you."

Cooper almost laughed "Like hell she did."

"She did Cooper." She insisted. "I'm not lying to you I promise. I'm trying not to do that any more!"

He snorted in disbelieve. To him this seemed like some kind of act. And he had made a promise to himself he was never going to fall for one of Rachel's acts again.

"That's why I'm here actually." Rachel said taking a seat next to his bed. "Do remember anything before the accident?"

"Not really." Cooper admitted. "But I sure as hell remember hitting that water." He flashed her a hard accusing look.

"Me too" she whispered silently. "But you don't remember what we were fighting about? What got you so angry?" She asked.

"No but I'll say there's a pretty good chance it had something to do with the fact that your eighteen years old" he said bitterly and sarcastically.

"I guess in a way it did." She confessed

"I'll bet!" Cooper hissed.

Rachel could feel her heart racing. She had gone over this moment a thousand times and planned exactly what she was going to say, but now that it was really happening she was at a loss for words. "Cooper" She said with a shaky voice. "Before the accident I told you that I was pregnant." She decided to rephrase it more clearly "that I am pregnant"

Cooper's face went completely blank. Then he realized who he was dealing with.

"Right and I'm supposed to believe you because…???" He asked resentfully.

Rachel lifted up her shirt. Not to flash like she had ton countless times in the past but to reveal her undeniable baby bump. She was only a few months along but there was defiantly a noticeable difference.

Cooper shook his head. He refused to believe it. "So you put on some weight." He spat coldly. "That doesn't prove anything."

He was even more hostile than she had imagined he would be. She couldn't take these harsh words; not from the man whose child she was carrying. Tears swelled up in her eyes. Her racing wacky pregnancy hormones told her she couldn't take another minuet of this abuse with out completely breaking down.

She reached in her purse and pulled out her pregnancy test results. She'd been carrying the paper around for weeks. She'd kept it close because she wasn't ready for people to know, but now all she wanted was for Cooper to know; to acknowledge. She threw it on the bed.

"Here" She said sobs chocking her voice. "Happy now?" She didn't want to stick around and hear what he had to say. She was pretty sure there was nothing he could say at this point to make her feel better. His sheer determination to deny everything said it all. She turned her back to leave.

"Rachel" Cooper pleaded.

But she simply slammed the door.


	27. Saying Sorry

**Twenty Seven: Saying Sorry**

Besides a splitting head ache, Brooke had also woken up in the morning with half a memory. She stumbled out of her car. It was late in the afternoon, but she was still majorly feeling last night. She would have stayed in bed all day, but there was something she knew she had to do. It had to be done, no matter how hung over she was. She remembered enough of the night's events to know she had to make amends and hand out some apologies.

She staggered up to Nathan and Haley's apartment door knocking as loud as she possibly could with out killing her already pounding head. She stood on the door step awkwardly. She couldn't help but feel nervous. Considering she didn't remember exactly what had gone down or what she had said, she had no idea what to expect.

Haley came to the door in her pajamas. Brooke guessed she wasn't the only one who had had a late night.

"Hey" Brooke frowned apologetically.

"Hey" Haley gave her a weak half smile.

"Can I come in?" Brooke asked timidly.

"Sure" Haley nodded. She wasn't exactly thrilled with how Brooke's behavior or how she was handling the whole situation but she was still one of Haley's best friends. It was obvious she needed some one to talk to.

Brooke gave a deep sigh. "I'm really sorry about last night Haley."

Haley was about to speak but Brooke had more to say.

"I feel just horrible. Last night was supposed to be about you and Nathan and I'm sorry that I got in the way of that."

Haley shook her head. "That didn't really bother me so much, Brooke."

Brooke gave a little nod of understanding. She knew Haley well enough to know that. She also knew her well enough to know what was coming next.

Sure enough "What bothered me" Haley went on "was the fact that you didn't invite Peyton. You knew how important it was to me that she be there."

Brooke cast her eyes downward "I know." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

There was silence between them. They were both thinking about last night (or at least what they were able to remember); the fighting, the yelling, the drinking, the cruelty, and ultimately the embarrassment.

Haley gave a little shudder "I really wish things hadn't gotten this bad."

Brooke turned toward the door. She hid her face and the tears filling up in her eyes. "Yeah me too." She bit her lip. "But shit happens right?"

Haley wanted to say something to help or guide Brooke but she couldn't find the words.

Brooke continued walking to the door. She turned her around suddenly. "Oh god I almost forgot to give you this." She handed Haley a large white envelope. "Here".

Haley gave her a puzzled look. "What is this?" She asked confused.

"It's not really a big deal." Brooke told her.

Haley opened it up to find hundreds of dollars of cash. She was completely perplexed.

Brooke tried to explain. "I know a lot of people thought last night was just a selfish excuse for me to throw a party." Her voice faded off. "But anyway I eh collected some money at the door."

Haley was still hopelessly lost. "What do you mean?"

"I charged ten bucks a head at the door to raise some money."

Haley realized that's why Brooke had really asked her and Nathan to come late.

Haley was practically speechless "It's all for us?"

"Yeah." Brooke nodded with a soft smile. She looked at the back wall; at the picture of London. "I want you guys to have your dream. You deserve it."

Haley was completely blown away. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I didn't do it for the praise." Brooke assured her as she headed for the door once again.

Despite this incredibly good deed Haley could tell Brooke was still feeling guilty. Haley couldn't let her walk away.

Her hand was almost on the door.

"You are a good person Brooke Davis."

Brooke whipped her head around.

"A good person with a good heart. And I know it's hard for you to treat her so badly" Haley look her straight in the eyes. "Really hard."

Brooke gave a deep sighed. "Of course it's hard" a tear fell down her cheek.

"So why do it?" Haley questioned her sadly.

"You don't understand." Brooke began in a small voice.

"Well then please help me to, because this thing that I can't understand is ripping my two best friends apart."

"Haley it's easy for you to say that. It easy for you to ask how I can treat her like that. She's not trying to steal Nathan." Brooke pointed out.

"In all fairness she's not trying to steal Lucas either. She told you she had feelings for him but she's not gonna act on them."

"I would really like to believe that Haley, but the last time I trusted them together they ended up sneaking around my back for weeks and then breaking my heart." Brooke voice was shaking with emotion.

Haley put her hand on Brookes. She had to admit she felt so sorry for Brooke. The situation she had put in was no picnic.

Brooke calmed down a bit but was still noticeably distressed. "I know it's difficult for you and Nathan to be in the middle of it all. And I am truly and deeply sorry for that."

Haley looked sadly at her friend.

Brooke heaved a sorrowful sigh and steadied herself. "Any way I really have to go. I just got a call from Luke. He's still at the hospital and I feel like I should go keep him company."

"Ok." Haley smiled. She added "you know I'm always here for you right? Even when I don't always agree with you, and even when you make drunken announcements from table tops."

Brooke laughed a little bit. "I know. Thanks."

After Brooke left Haley just sat on the couch it udder silence. She could believe how complicated everything had become; she hated it.


	28. Running Away

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Running Away**

Peyton rolled out of bed. She had no desire what so ever to get up. She could have easily just sat up in her bed room all day, but her dad was home and she didn't want him to worry. Besides she wasn't really sad or even angry. She was past that point. Now she was just…numb. She just didn't give a damn anymore.

She walked into the kitchen. Food was the last thing on her mind; she wasn't the least bit hungry. She ate only purely out of habit. She sat down at the table with a bowl of Frosted Flakes and a glass of orange juice. She sipped on the O.J but she didn't even touch the flakes. She just stirred them around like a disobedient little child.

The house was really quite. She wondered where her father was. "Daddy." She called.

There was no answer.

She spotted a note on the counter top.

_**Hey Pumpkin, **_

**_I went to the store to get donuts because frankly you're getting too skinny. Now that I'm home I'm gonna perform my fatherly duty of fattening you up. _**

_**Love Dad oxoxo**_

Peyton had to smile. No matter how bad things got she could always be sure of two things; her daddy loved her and would always be able to make her laugh. She set the note back down and hit the play button on the answering machine. There was one new message.

A voice over the machine began "Hey Larry its Jim from head quarters. Listen I know you already turned the Florida job down and I know it's important for you to be with your daughter, but I have to beg you to reconsider. We're now offering double the original salary Larry, you can't just walk away form that kinda money. The site is only three states away and about a nine hour drive form Tree Hill. All housing and living expenses will be completely paid for. Hell Larry you can even bring Peyton down there with you, I bet she'd love it! What teen age girl doesn't want to live in Florida? Anyway I know it's probably a lost cause because I know you were pretty dead set against it last time we talked but I just had to ask. Anyways call me back. You know where to reach me."

Normally Peyton would have hit the erase button instantly with out a second thought. But things were different now. All of a sudden her head was spinning. There was no denying this could be a great opportunity for her dad. But maybe it could even be a way out for her; a way to get away from the living hell her life had become.

She'd been to Florida before and even though it wasn't her favorite place in the world she was pretty sure she could live here there. It wasn't as if she'd be leaving a lot behind. What did she really even have in Tree Hill anymore? She had lost her best friend, the boy she loved, and her presence only put her remaining friends in an awkward position. The idea of fresh start and a new town didn't sound half bad.

Peyton was so deep in thought she didn't even hear Larry walk in the door.

"Hello." He said to a zoned out Peyton.

"Oh hey daddy." She smiled.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. I was just…thinking." She told him.

"I see. Well I think what you need is some brain food. How about a chocolate filled, chocolate iced donut with rainbow sprinkles."

That had been Peyton's favorite since she was about four years old.

"Sounds delicious." She said appreciatively.

Larry sat down with his own usual; a Jelly filled donut and a cup of strong black coffee. Before he could take his first bite Peyton hit him with a question.

She just threw it out there "Daddy why did you turn down the Florida job?"

Larry was confused. "Excuse me?"

"The Florida job. Jim just called form head quarters." She explained.

"Peyton are you kidding me? You know I've been trying to take shorter closer jobs lately so I can spend more time with you. Now you want me to make a permanent move to Florida?" He was confused as hell. "I know teenage girls have mood swings but…"

"No, no daddy I'm talking about you leaving me here. I would go with you." She clarified.

"Come on Peyton, I didn't even think to ask." He told her "You love it here. Tree Hill is your home. This is where you grew up, where your mom is buried, where you go to school, where your friends are. You've only got a few more months of high school. Why would you want to leave?"

She sighed and responded quietly "Let's just say lately Tree Hill hasn't really been feeling like home."

Larry put his hand on top of his daughters. "Peyton I know you're having a really hard time but do you really want to run away."

Peyton shrugged. "I think of it more as like a fresh start."

"Peyton…" Larry wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't believe she was serious, how ever she wasn't one to make rash decisions and a lot of the time she had a pretty good idea of what she needed. He sighed. "I'll tell you what, before we make any big live changing decisions what do you say you and I go visit the town. I have next weekend off so we could do it then." He was hopping by then she would change her mind.

Peyton nodded o.k.

As hard as it was to picture leaving Tree Hill, it was equally as hard trying to picture living the next four months of her live in miserable numbness. She just wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. She knew her dad was right it would be running away, but right now she felt like that was one of her best options.


	29. Tell Me What We Are Gonna Do Now

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Tell Me What We Are Gonna Do Now**

After Rachel left the hospital she spent a lot of time just driving around aimlessly in her car. Somehow she eventually ended up at Airlie Garden. It was a beautiful public garden just outside of Tree Hill. It was also the place where she and Cooper had shared what she liked to think of as their official first date. She wasn't sure why she had come, but for some reason it just felt right.

She walked down to the area around the lake where she and Cooper had shared a picnic lunch. She sat down and looked out on the lake. It was getting close to sunset and everything around her seemed to have a warm glow. It was painfully beautiful. Suddenly with out really meaning to Rachel stared to cry.

The tears were still streaming down her cheek when she felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned her head around to see Cooper walking toward her.

He stopped a couple feet from her. Rachel turned her head back around and looked out on the lake again. "How'd you know where to find me?" she asked quietly whipping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry.

He smiled slightly. "Well I would have gone to the place where we had our first date, but since I figured you weren't at a sketchy bar downtown I decided to come here." He looked around the pretty park. "Our second date."

"Why are you here Copper? You already made pretty clear how you feel about everything." She spat.

Cooper was a little embarrassed by his earlier behavior. "Listen Rach I'm sorry I was scarred."

Rachel jumped to her feet and cut him off angrily "Oh what and you think I'm not?" She asked in disbelief. "Let me tell you something Coop; the last couple months of my life have been like one big freaking Days of Our Lives episode ok! I've been carrying the child of a coma patient for two months. A coma patient who doesn't even want to be with me! So don't you dare talk to me about scarred!" she yelled.

Cooper knew she was right. "I know. I'm sorry I was such an ass, its just that I had just woken up and…" He didn't really know how to go on. "It was just a lot to handle."

Rachel nodded. She guessed she could understand that. She remembered how much she herself had freaked out when she found out about the pregnancy.

"But I do want to be a part of this kid's life." He assured her. "And I think that…" He stopped and took a deep breath "I think that we should be together.

"What?" Rachel was confused.

He sighed "We're having a kid Rachel. You're so young and you're gonna need tons of help and an income…I think we should get married."

Rachel could not believe her ears or her eyes as Cooper bent down on one knee. He pulled out a huge diamond ring that once belonged to his supermodel ex-wife.

"I think this is something we need to do Rachel. What do you say? Will you marry me?" He asked her.

Rachel just stood there with her mouth gapping. She had no idea what to say. Her head and her heart were completely conflicted. On the one hand the proposal was pretty and romantic enough and it did make perfect sense for them to get married. But on the other hand she didn't know if she loved him and she was pretty sure he didn't really love her.

Her heart rate was speeding up and she was beginning to get a little flustered. All of a sudden she spotted something out of the corner of her eye on the opposite side of the park. It was young married couple walking with their little girl down by the lake. The couple was holding hands and laughing while the little girl sat on her father's shoulders. They looked so happy. They looked so right.

Rachel looked up at Cooper.

"Rachel?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"O.k" she nodded "My answer is yes!" She said.


	30. Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

**Chapter Thirty: The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most**

It was around six o'clock Sunday evening. Peyton was dropping by Haley and Nathan's apartment to pick up her CD's. She knocked on the front door.

"Come in!" She heard Haley's voice call form inside.

The second Peyton opened the door she was hit with the strong warm sent of spaghetti and meatballs (one of Nathan's all time favorites).

"Oh good your not a serial killer." Haley greeted her.

Peyton gave a giggle laugh. "Um ok I guess that's one way to welcome someone into your home."

Haley grinned realizing how silly she must've sounded. "My mom used to always tell to me to answer the door, never just shout out 'its open' because you never know who'll come in."

Peyton laughed again.

"But it's all good. You're not a terrifying murder, and I kind of had my hands full." Haley explained.

Peyton looked around the kitchen and at a sauce covered Haley. "I can see that." She said. "I hope I'm not interrupting. I was just gonna grab my CD's" She pointed to the box sitting near the front door. "So you guys didn't have to bring them to school."

Haley shook her head with a smile. "Oh no, you're not interrupting at all. Nathan's down at the river court and I just decided to be all Stepford Wives and make my man some dinner."

"God I bet he loves that!" Peyton grinned. They always said the fastest way to a man's heart was through his stomach and Peyton remember his huge appetite well. The boy could eat!

"Well" Haley smiled. "He will if I don't completely screw it up, which as of right now looks doubtful."

Peyton tried her best to suppress her laughter as she watched her friend fumble around with a sauce pan. "I'm not much of a cook…that is unless you count Easy-Mac, but let me give you a hand." Peyton volunteered.

"Thanks!" Haley said gratefully. She normally wasn't too shabby in the kitchen but this was one of Deb's recipes. It was ridiculously complicated and called for lots of alcohol.

Peyton read the ingredients. "Hard alcohol in a pasta sauce?"

Haley shrugged. "It's Deb's!"

Peyton laughed. "Say no more!"

Haley stirred the sauce vigorously but she seemed to be getting more and more frustrated. Peyton took the pan form her and handed her the booze. "I think the secret to cooking a la Deb is putting a generous amount of the booze into the meal and enjoying some yourself.

Haley flashed Peyton a mischievous look. "Oh what the hell we don't have school tomorrow!" She poured herself a shot than handed one to Peyton. Haley normally didn't drink at all but she'd had quite the weekend! "Cheers" She said as she a Peyton clinked glasses.

Peyton downed hers. 'Now this is what I call having fun in the kitchen!"

A more relaxed Haley giggled while chopping up more tomatoes. "Oh hey I just remembered; Nathan promised Tim that they could hang out just the two of them on Saturday and I was thinking..."

Peyton cut in "Wait, wait, wait and you're ok with this?" she asked. "Not afraid Tim's gonna make a move on your man?" She joked.

Haley laughed.

"No, no." Peyton went on. "I'm serious. Even when Nathan and I dated, sure I had to look out for other girls but I always knew my main competition was Tim!"

Haley laughed so hard she snorted (in a very attractive Haleyish way of course). "Oh trust me I know." She gushed. "When Tim finally realized Nathan and I were actually married I don't think he came out of his room for days"

Peyton giggled. She remembered.

"Anyways" Haley continued "Since I'm gonna have the place all to myself I was wondering if you wanted to come over? You know just hang out crack open a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, watch a few girly movies?"

Peyton sighed. "Ughh that sounds amazing but I can't. I'm actually gonna be in Florida."

"Florida?" Haley lifted her eye brow. She knew Peyton wasn't a huge fan of the old sunshine state and wondered why she'd be going down there. "Looking to have a little Girls Gone Wild fun?" She teased.

"Considering I'll be going with my dad I'd say not!" Peyton told her.

When Haley managed to stop laughing she asked. "So seriously why are you going down there?"

"My dad's considering taking a job down there." She was hoping Haley would leave it at that. She really wasn't ready to discuss the whole possibility of her leaving Tree Hill.

Sensing something wasn't right Haley pressed on. "What does that have to do with you? Doesn't he take jobs in new places all the time?"

Peyton realized she wasn't getting out of this one easily. "Well yeah but this would be more of a permanent thing…I'd actually kind of be going with him?"

All the fun and laughter suddenly seemed far away

"You mean… move?" Haley asked. She was praying the answer was no.

Peyton tried to think of a way to dress it up and make it sound less dramatic. She gave up. "Well…yeah." she admitted timidly.

Haley was completely shocked "I can't believe your dad is doing that to you? How can he just ask you pick up and leave in the middle of your senior year?"

It would have been much easier for Peyton to just say "yeah I know it's horrible" and make her dad the bad guy. But she knew that wasn't fair. She didn't want him characterized like that. This was her issue not his.

"No actually." She corrected. "See he didn't ask me to go. In fact he originally turned the job down." She wasn't sure Haley could handle the next part but she decided to be honest. "The truth is I kind of asked to go because I sorta want to go."

Haley dropped the grater she was holding and took Peyton's hand. "You can't be serious?"

Peyton tried to think of something to say but couldn't. It didn't matter her face and her silence said it all.

Haley looked at her friend. "Oh my god you're serious."

There was silence for a moment. Haley didn't even no where to begin. "Peyton look I know you are going through a really hard time right now, and I know this has been one of the hardest years of your life…but do you really think that leaving is the best way to handle this?"

"That's the thing Hales I don't know if there is a way to _handle_ this. I mean I have spent the past two months desperately trying to find a way to deal with everything and be less miserable." Her voice was getting kind of shaky. "But when ever I think I've found the answer, or feel like I can finally accept it, or even when ever I can just convince myself that maybe today wont suck…I am _always wrong_!

Haley who now had tears in her own eyes felt powerless. It was so hard for her to watch her friend suffer and know there was nothing she could do about it

"I am in pain Hales!" Peyton told her.

Haley hugged her. "I know." She said sadly. "But is moving away really going to change that?"

Peyton tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but it was no use. She shrugged "When I was younger and missing my dad some times I'd wish I could go with him. But then I'd try to imagine what my life would be like with out Tree Hill, and that would always change my mind." She paused. "Yesterday was the first time in my life when I really thought I would be better off with out this place!"

Haley hugged Peyton tighter but said nothing. Finally "Peyton I am so sorry! She whispered "I don't know what to say."

Peyton breathed a bit and momentarily regained some composure. "See that's just it, there's really nothing anyone can say. Because even you and Nathan, the most amazing friends ever can't do anything to change this.

"Peyton." Haley cooed sympathetically.

"I'm sorry" Peyton whispered as she headed to the door and picked up her box. "I gotta go!"

Peyton walked out side, tears streaming down her face. She was so tired of this. She was tired of being this pathetic mess. She needed to just get away.

On the way to her car she knocked into Nathan.

"Peyton." Her distressed appearance instantly made him concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She looked up at him. "I just gotta go!"


	31. Fall To Pieces

**Chapter Thirty One: Fall To Pieces **

Rachel sighed as she reached her front steps. The day had worn her paper thin and now she was exhausted. She took her key out from her purse, but she didn't open the door right away. She just stared at it. She remembered stepping silently that morning. It had been a mere six hours ago, but it felt like a world away.

She had of course known that seeing Cooper was going to be a big deal. She was even prepared for it to bring change, she just hadn't predicted how much. Her life seemed to have done a 180. At midday she was unattached, the plan being to just do her best to be a struggling single mom. By dusk she was engaged, and thinking about how she was suppose to make a home and a family with a man she felt so detached from. She wondered if she would ever be the same person who had walked out of the door that morning. She felt dizzy like everything was a bit of a blur. She shook her head as she turned the knob and went inside.

She was setting her stuff down in the foyer when she heard strange noises coming form the kitchen. The sound of cooking! Brooke and Rachel were both beautiful and talented but cooking wasn't one of their skills. They almost always ate out or ordered in, and their refrigerator was virtually empty except for the scattered assortment frozen food, diet shakes, and alcohol. Any sound other than that of the microwave was unfamiliar.

"Brooke?" She called out. It sounded funny even saying it. The idea of Brooke Davis being hard at work in the kitchen was just so laughable.

"Nope it's me!" A well-known voice answered.

Rachel's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. It was Mouth. She would have almost preferred it to have been a burglar.

She had known she would have to face Mouth eventually, but she wasn't expecting it to be so soon. She had no idea what she would say to him.

She walked into the kitchen to see his bright face smiling warmly. Rachel forced herself to try and do the same.

"I'm glad your back." Mouth beamed. "I was worried about you. Your note said you'd only be for a couple hours."

Rachel had been gone all day. She sighed sadly "I know I'm sorry. I had a few unexpected things come up." She replied honestly.

"Is everything o.k?" He asked concerned.

Rachel knew this would be the ideal moment to tell him the truth. She knew it was the right time to explain to him what had happened. But somehow she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"So what are you whipping up here?" she attempted to change the subject.

"Oh it's actually pretty cool." He said proudly. "I got online today and did a little research about eating and nutrition for pregnant woman." The inner bookworm in mouth began to shown through. "There's a whole science to it and I'm not sure that Lean Cuisines and Slimfast Shakes are gonna cut it." He joked. "So any way I made list of the recommended foods, Googled some recipes, and went to the store." He told her. "I got all kinds of stuff we can experiment with. And tonight I thought we try…."

Mouth's voiced trailed off. Rachel could no longer bring herself to listen to what he was saying. She couldn't bear to hear another word. It was like someone had stabbed her in the heart with a knife of guilt. While she was off becoming engaged to another man he was out shopping for food for her and her baby.

In all of her eighteen years she had never felt so low. Her conscience was having a hay day. She used to be able to drown it out but now she couldn't escape it. "Mouth was the sweetest, most amazing man she had ever met. He loved her and she knew it. He was willing to do anything for her and she knew it. He had always been there, and always would be there and she knew it. And how had she repaid him for all of this? Had she loved him back and treated him the way he deserved to be treated? Nope, she was too weak for that. She had gone and betrayed him again! She was about to break his heart again!"

She wanted to crawl into a hole, roll up in a ball, and die. But she decided that even that was too good for her. Mouth deserved nothing less than the truth, and she deserved nothing less than the pain of telling him.

Opening her mouth to speak was quite easily the hardest thing she had ever had to do. "Mouth" she interrupted him softly. Her voice was small and unsteady and her eyes already stung.

"What?" He asked obliviously. He was still going on about one of the recipes "If you don't like carrots we can modify it." He assured her.

Poor Rachel felt like he couldn't possibly make this anymore difficult for her. "No it's not that." She shook her head as she looked around the room at the bags and bags of groceries. "All of this is so…" She had to stop and steady her self for a moment. She was completely choked up. "wonderful." She continued. "It's just that…I have something to tell you."

Mouth put down the bowl he had been mixing. "Tell me what?" He asked nervously.

"Cooper's awake." She started. "He woke up in the middle of the night and Deb called me around seven."

"Oh" Mouth tried to hide the look of discomfort on his face. It wasn't that he disliked Cooper, infact he even thought he was an ok guy. Mouth just never particulary warmed to him. "So that's why you left this morning? That's what you were doing today?"

Rachel nodded. "Needless to say at first he didn't really want anything to do with me." She paused "and then I told him about the baby."

"He better have taken that news well. And if he didn't he's an idiot." Mouth said defensively.

The fact that Mouth was still being all protective of her just killed her. "He did." Rachel said meekly. "He was even kinda excited."

"Good." Mouth nodded.

Rachel lowered her eyes so she wouldn't have to look into Mouth's "He asked me to marry him." She said quietly.

Mouth was completely shocked. "What?" He thought maybe there was a chance he had heard wrong.

"He asked me to marry him." Rachel repeated.

Though in way he already knew Mouth had to ask her. "What did you say?"

Rachel hung her head and almost whispered. "I said yes."

Mouth felt a swarm of emotions swell up inside of him. They ran through his body, pounding in his veins. They were stronger and more powerful than he had ever thought possible. He felt anger, hurt, the sting of betrayal, jealousy, and sadness consume him all at once.

"So what was I to you Rachel?" He barked raising his voice. "Just some pathetic, easy target? Only good enough to help take care of you and your unborn child until prince charming was back in the picture?!?"

He wasn't yelling but might as well have been. His words ripped through Rachel and tore her apart. "No!" She sobbed "of course not!"

"Really Rachel because I think I was!" He went on. "Be honest with me Rach did you ever really feel anything for me or was it all just part of the game?"

"How can you ask that?" she was barley able to speak.

"How can I ask that?" he repeated in disbelief. "How can you do this?" He asked.

Rachel felt a wash a dizzy pain come over her. At first she thought it was just the heartbreak but it became steadily sharper and more acute. "Oh god I don't feel well…" She could barley stand up strait.

"Well you should feel bad." Mouth said bluntly nor really realizing what she was saying.

"No I mean I… I feel…" before she could finish her sentence Rachel dropped to the floor. For a moment all she could see was the dark and fuzzy image Mouth leaning over her. She could hear him saying her name over and over again, as if from a distance. She wanted nothing more but to answer him but she couldn't. She tried vainly to say his name before blacking out entirely.


	32. Everything is Gone

**Chapter Thirty Two: Everything is Gone **

Cooper ran into the Tree Hill ER, his heart racing and pounding in his chest like never before. As he ran through the doors he was hit with the realization that he knew this building all too well. In fact he was beginning to wonder if accidents and misfortune followed him around. He pushed the thought form his mind. He didn't have time to think about it right now. The only thing that could be on his mind was Rachel. He sped around the corner to the maternity ward where Mouth had said she would be.

Cooper had just begun to get worried about Rachel when he got the call. He had barley had time to think. He just mechanically jumped into his car and drove. Now that he was actually here the full weight of what was going on had hit him like a ton of bricks. It was like the whole Nathan fiasco all over again. Only this time he wasn't sure he would be so lucky.

He suddenly came to a halt in front of a small, familiar, figure who was sitting with his head in his hands. He looked completely miserable not to mention sick with worry. If it was possible that got Cooper's heart going even faster.

He was panting hard but he had to ask "How is she Mouth?"

Mouth just looked totally dumbfounded; lost in his own, no doubt agonizing thoughts.

"I, I don't know." He stammered "I haven't heard anything yet." As he lifted his head it became obvious to Cooper that Mouth had been crying.

"What happened man?" Cooper asked fighting back tears of his own. He hadn't heard anything about how Rachel ended up in her current condition only that she was in trouble.

Before Mouth could answer the question; a Doctor greeted them.

"Are you two with Ms.Gatina?" He asked. They both nodded. He recognized Mouth since he had been in the ambulance with Rachel but Cooper was a new face. "And you are her father?" the doctor inquired.

"I'm _the_ father actually, her fiancé." Cooper corrected him. He was far too anxious to be embarrassed.

The doctor apologized politely for his mistake. "Well I'm pleased to tell you that Rachel is doing fine. She's awake, alert, and all her vitals look good."

Both Cooper and Mouth's heart soared with joy.

The doctor's face turned "However I'm sorry to say that the child was lost."

And just like that with four little their hearts came crashing back down.

"I am so sorry. I'm sure this is quite a blow for everyone. With very young first time mothers like Rachel miscarriages and complications like these are not uncommon. And the truth of the matter is that there probably isn't anything that anyone could have done to change this."

Though the doctor's words were kind and should have been reassuring Mouth's heart just kept sinking further and further. He had put Rachel under so much stress right before she collapsed. How could he not feel responsible?

"I spoke with Ms.Gatina and explained everything to her as sympathetically as could" he made a sad face. Though all this was part of his every day job it was obvious he didn't find the situation any less depressing than they did. "I have to warn you both that she is, as we find in must cases of miscarriage, understandably devastated. It's incredibly difficult to lose something that is quite literally a part of you." He sighed. "I'm sure you're feeling extremely emotional as well" he said this looking more at Cooper than Mouth (he was obviously quite unaware of the surge of emotions going inside poor Marcus McFadden at this very moment. What Mouth had experienced earlier was nothing compared to what he was feeling now). "But I have to ask you to be extremely sensitive of her condition." He paused. "I should let you know you're welcome to go and see her now but she may not feel like talking for quite a while. In fact she may even tell you she'd prefer to be alone for a bit. And that's ok too."

Cooper just shook his head in utter disbelieve. He didn't know what to say, what to feel, what to think. His child was dead.

The doctor interrupted his thought "Would you like me to show you where you can find her?"

Something inside of him took over. It was as if some sort of internal auto pilot clicked on. It made the quick decision to pull himself together and be strong for Rachel. He would have hours, years, and days to contemplate, ponder, and ask himself why this horrible tragedy had happened latter. Right now he felt an obligation to put on a brave face.

He looked up at the doctor. "Thanks Doc, yeah I think I should go see her" the doctor pointed Cooper to a door on the end.

It was an ample sized room and bright enough with most the lights on. Yet it felt so overwhelmingly small and dim. The second he stepped in the door he saw her.

Her generally hearty tanned seemed to have disappeared. Her face was as pale as the pant on the wall, with deep circles under each of her eyes. She looked exhausted, but more than that she looked defeated. And small…boy, did she look small Cooper thought to himself. She looked like a sick child on a death bed. It was as if all the playfulness and vibrant life he loved so much about her had been sucked out. She was completely and utterly drained.

Her eyes were open but he didn't know if she saw him. "Hey" he breathed.

Her eyes flickered but, didn't really acknowledge him. For the longest time she did not move or speak. But Cooper didn't mind, in fact he had almost anticipated it. He just quietly took a seat next to her. After a while reached out and took her hand in his. He half expected her to recoil, maybe even say something bitter or nasty. But she just continued to sit there staring at the wall.

Cooper's super plan of being Mr. Strong seem to dim and faded away some. As he stroked her hand it seemed to sink in more and more; the thing that they had made together was gone for ever. And loosing that made him realize how much he had truly wanted it. He began to understand why the only thing Rachel was capable of was staring blankly off into space. He didn't think he had ever felt such a deep depression in his entire life.

They sat there for so long, at points Cooper would have to look over to see if she had fallen a sleep.

Then all of a sudden out of the pure silence she spoke. Her voice was strained "He just… he just said it, you know?"

Cooper cocked his head a tad to look directly at her. He wasn't quite sure what she was talking about, yet he knew all he had to do was listen.

She continued "I woke up alone, and confused, and in pain, and then he said it. He looked me straight in the eye and he told me." She shook her head as if in disbelief. "And sure he tried to put it gently but it didn't really matter…because with one seeming simple sentence my baby was gone." She paused to catch a breath through her crying. "I'm alive, well and pregnant in my kitchen, and the next thing I know I'm waking up dazed, aching, and apparently barren in the hospital."

She was now sobbing so hard it was difficult for Cooper to make out what she was saying. "It…it just happened so fast. One minuet I have a baby inside of me and the next minuet it's gone."

Cooper didn't know what to say, but then again he figured that was probably best. She needed to cry and come to terms with everything. He only hoped she was comforted rather than annoyed by his presence.

Rachel cried for a long while not saying much more, at lease not much more that was audible to Coop. When she had cried all she could she gave herself up to staring once again.

Eventually she heaved a deep sigh. When she opened her mouth again her voice was much clearer and slightly louder. "So what now?" She asked exhaustedly.

Cooper had been fearfully awaiting this question, but he hadn't expected it to come up so soon. In his heart he knew what had to happen now.

It would be hard for him, harder than she would ever know, but it was right thing to do. He was pretty certain she wouldn't like it, but he knew it was what was best for both of them. And he felt as though he owed it to her to be mature for once; to make the right decision instead of the easy one.

Still he wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what he had to say. The doctor had stressed her fragile condition numerous times. Perhaps it was too soon, perhaps he should wait till tomorrow, perhaps…

He looked down at Rachel. She looked very calm; she almost looked as though she was some what at peace.

He decided it was never going to be easy to move on. He would always be able to find a million excuses not to. By waiting and putting it off he would be doing them both a disservice.

He looked into her gorgeous eyes which at the moment were dry. God he thought to himself how badly he wished they would stay like that. He didn't want to cause her any more sadness.

He cleared his throat. "I just feel like I've put you through so much." He stopped "And I know it might sound horrible but I honestly think the best thing I can do for you is walk away." He waited for her to fight him but it didn't come out as he had predicted.

"This isn't your fault." Rachel said in a small voice. Images of herself lying to him and seducing him flashed before her eyes. Even after everything she still felt a little guilty "None of it was."

"Maybe not" he shook his head. He wasn't so sure about that. "But I still think we really need to be apart."

Then to his surprise Rachel nodded.

He was quite honestly a little taken aback. He had expected much more of protest. He remembered all too clearly the last time he had tried to end things with her. He sighed as he couldn't help but feeling the least bit relieved. Perhaps this would be a little more painless than he had thought.

Her indifference had given him the confidence to proceed. He gave a weak, gloomy little smile "I mean you're 18 years old for Christ sake! You don't deserve to be married to a thirty year old man and tied down for the rest of you're days. You've got your whole life a head of you!" As he spoke, it was as if he was realizing how crazy the whole thing was for the first time. He paused for a moment as if to give weight to his words. "Maybe this was the best thing after all? A blessing in disguise?"

Rachel shook her head adamantly as tears flew every where. "Don't say that." She just couldn't bear to think of this as a good thing.

"I'm sorry Rach" He apologized seeing how upset it made her. "All I mean is that you're a bright, talented, gorgeous, young woman and I sure as hell don't want to be the one who stands in the way of you reaching your full potential."

If Rachel could have smiled she would have. She breathed deeply. She knew he was right. She had always known she wasn't ready to marry him…it had just seemed like acceptable, responsible thing to do. Looking at it now form a more realistic standpoint she understood it probably would have caused far more problems than it would have solved.

"Then" she said slowly and softly "I guess this is good bye huh Coop?"

There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he knew now wasn't the time. He would call her in a month or two, or maybe even a year. They needed time to heal.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stick around till you're back on your feet?" He asked concerned.

Rachel looked up at him with a look a deep respect and gratitude. "You know Cooper I really have to admire you. You're the perfect gentleman until the very end."

Cooper gave a quite little laugh.

She continued "But no thanks, I'm gonna be fine." As she said it she began to feel it for the first time. "Plus I think it'll be easier for both of us if we do this now."

Cooper stood up and walked over to her bed side. "Good bye Rach" he leaned down and kissed her for the last time before walking out the door.

Once he had left Rachel threw her head back down on the pillow. She tried to feel but her body was empty. She tried to think but her mind was as well…except for one thought: Mouth. She knew nothing could fix this, but more than anything she wanted him by her side. She felt as though even imagining such a thing would be selfish. She thought that after all she had put him through she'd be lucky if he ever spoke to her again.

The idea of life with out Mouth brought on a fresh batch of new tears. In one afternoon she had lost everything that was dear to her. Now she was alone. No Cooper, no Mouth, no baby.

"Nothing" she whispered. "I have nothing."

Suddenly a nurse opened the door. "Ms.Gatina I'm sorry to disturb you but there's someone here who says he'd like to see you if you'll have him. He's been waiting a very long time. Hours actually." She added.

Rachel was puzzled. Who in the world could that be? Surely it wasn't her father. Her parents were off on another one of their exotic vacations. She knew the hospital staff would've been lucky enough to get a message to them by phone.

"May I ask who it is?" Rachel requested.

"I'm afraid I don't know his name. But he was the young man who accompanied you here in the ambulance." The nurse told her.

Now Rachel was really confused. She didn't remember anyone ridding with her on the way here. But then again she was out so cold she hardly remembered the ride itself at all.

She nodded curiously. "Send him in."

In walked Mouth.


End file.
